Love and Abduction
by randomfan17
Summary: Draco kidnaps Hermione for selfish reasons. What else is new?Doesn't really follow a time line in the story though.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Love and Abduction

In the middle of the war all of the members of the Order of the Phoenix had taken some form of shelter at Grimmuald Place. The Burrow was a second shelter. Death Eaters surrounded both buildings while the Order tried to build or find larger housing. Going outside to get fresh air and peace from the other Order members Hermione looked up at the sky and around the block for Death Eaters. The surrounding street was unusually deserted of anyone, muggle or Death Eater. Enjoying the cool air she looked back up at the sky again taking a deep breath and relaxing. The wind blew her hair past her shoulders. She saw the flash of red before she passed out and fell over the stairs to the ground below. A Death Eater walked calmly toward her from across the street and picked her up.

"I finally found you, Hermione," he said looking down at her softly. He dropped a letter in front of the place she had fallen addressed to the members of the Order. Smelling her hair he sighed before he apparated away.

Arriving in his room Draco set Hermione on his bed and started undressing her. He took off her sneakers and socks before he trailed his fingers up the sides of her legs to the top of her jeans and undid them, pulling them down and feeling his body get more excited with every inch of skin he saw as he pulled her jeans down slowly. Throwing them down onto the floor he trailed his fingers up her legs in the same path enjoying her skin under his fingers. Pulling the edge of her shirt up he lifted her slightly to pull it over her head. He felt every inch of her stomach and what he could feel of her breast through her thin bra. He put one of his shirts on her to not tempt himself further to touch her. Going to the door he looked back at her laying there innocently yet alluringly on her side and he wanted to go back to her. Instead he cast the spell to wake her up and locked the door behind him.

Hermione woke up feeling the bump on her head ache slightly as she sat up in bed. She knew immediately she wasn't at headquarters or at any other safe house. She saw her clothes on the floor and didn't recognize the shirt she was wearing but it did cover everything necessary. The room she was in had expensive furniture and a view of a garden below from where she was sitting. She checked her clothes but didn't find her wand anywhere. Staying calm she sat in a chair next to the only door that was locked and waited for someone to show up and assess the situation better. After a minute she got up and went to the window and tried to figure out where she was from what she could see out the window but beyond the garden was only forest stretching for miles. While she was looking the door opened and closed quietly. She turned and stared at Draco as he was looking at her looking worriedly.

"Malfoy, what am I doing here?" she asked backing away from him wary of his hands in case he had his wand ready to kill her with.

"Don't be scared of me, I'm not going to hurt you," he said putting his hands up to show that he didn't have his wand in them. "I need your help with something."

"And it required you to kidnap me and undress me while I was unconscious?" she asked moving toward the door but he blocked her everytime.

"Well it required the kidnapping, I undressed you for fun," he said smirking but making her angry with his actions.

"For fun huh? How about I kick your sorry arse for fun? I don't like being kidnapped and undressed just for someone elses kicks," she said bristling in anger.

"Don't get angry at me Granger, I really do need your help with something," he said smirking at her again.

"This doesn't seem to be a proper way to ask for help from someone," she said reigning in her anger. "The proper way is to ask and then wait for them to willing assist you."

"Unfortunately that isn't possible at this point for me any more. I was never sure if you would willingly help an enemy, even if his life depended on it," he said without smirking at her this time but seriously. She felt frozen under his gaze like a deer in headlights.

"What could be so seriously wrong with the brat prince of Slytherin that he would require the help of a lowly Gryffindor?" she asked trying to act confident.

"Does the Order have any idea how twisted the Dark Lord is? Besides the muggle hunting and the pureblood supremacy thing do you know what he does to us?" he asked suddenly looking pained and she wanted to comfort him when he looked that way. "He a bastard from hell who causes pain to everyone."

"What did he do to you Malfoy?" she asked quietly watching his face relax as he looked at her.

"He made a werewolf who needs his mate, now I can hardly breath when she's not here or when I'm alone in bed I can't fall asleep without dreaming of her and feeling that part of me is gone," he said walking toward her. She was thinking back through all her school papers and spare books she read.

"Malfoy that shouldn't be a problem, you have dreams about her so you know who it is all you have to do is claim her. You don't need me to tell you that, it should be instinct," she said backing away from him.

"I know that, but I need your permission before I claim you," he said stepping in front of her when she hit the wall behind her.

"Oh bloody hell, you can't believe I'm your mate," she said shaking her head thoroughly.

"I know you are and I've just been waiting to snatch you away from the Order so I could bring you here to be with me. You'll want me just as bad as I want you after I claim you," he said putting his hands on either side of her.

"Your inner wolf is off it's rocker if it believes I'm your mate. You made fun of me for years just because you thought you were better then me, your wolf should know you don't think I'm equal to you," she said ducking under his arm and heading for the other door. It shut without a sound and locked. She looked back at him but he still didn't have his wand out.

"Granger what I thought and what I was told were two different things. Being told you were supposed to be inferior didn't make you less superior to me when we met. And you made me curious as to whether my parent's were right or Dumbledore's incessant preaching was correct. After a while you proved them wrong but I didn't want to look like a fool so I kept up the pretense. I've always known your more then equal to me," he said circling her slowly.

"Seriously Malfoy you can't want me that way. What would your parent's say?" she asked always facing him.

"I don't really give a damn any more. I know that the Order is going to win because the Dark Lord is so tense now, and my parents will be gone," he said stopping in front a chair and sitting down to stare at her.

"I can't just make this decision without thinking it through. I don't know how I feel about all this," she said sitting in the chair behind her. She looked at her knees and closed her eyes trying to figure out what she should do or how she could get out of her is he was lying.

"I'm not lying, Granger," he said suddenly. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Don't tell me you can read my thoughts," she said.

"I won't then," he said smirking.

"I just remembered how much of an insufferable git you can be when you want to," she said frowning at him.

"Ah but you could love it if you just let me claim you," he said leaning forward and eyeing her hungrily.

"I can't just give my consent without thinking this through, I have to figure out if your even worth saving. You haven't really done anything good and intelligence about your Death Eater activities doesn't really help at all," she said leaning back and crossing her legs and then her arms. He watched all of it closely assessing all of her body language and thoughts.

"What could I do to prove that I really do need you?" he asked. He knew what she was thinking before she said it.

"Show your bite mark," she said. He stood up slowly taking off his robes, then unbuttoning his black shirt and throwing it on the floor with his robes. She examined his chest and abs knowing he kept incredibly good care of himself. He smirked before he turned around and she saw it in the top corner of his right shoulder. The skin was sort of knitted over like it healed too rapidly to properly smooth out and the indentions of teeth still showed around the edges.

"Convinced yet?" he asked. She sighed but nodded. He put his shirt back on but didn't button it as he sat down.

"I don't feel attracted to you," she said pulling her arms tighter around herself.

"That only happens after I release pheromones, I haven't done that to you. Though I did try it once at a Death Eater party and got some really interesting results. I now avoid Blaise as much as possible," he said smirking.

"Okay, thanks I guess. How long have you been a werewolf?" she asked.

"Almost two months, I've known from the beginning that you were my mate though," he said.

"Which means you already had a previous attachment to me? Were you just obsessed with finding a way to put me in my place?" she asked.

"No, you could say I had an unhealthy crush on someone I knew would never love me," he said lowering his eyes and hiding his eyes partially.

"Did you smell me tonight when I was on that stoop earlier? That's the only way I can think that you would know I was there," she said.

"Well I could hear your thoughts from inside the headquarters and I could smell you when you stepped out," he said taking another deep breath. "And I'm curious, why do you smell like Professor Snape?" he caught the tenor of her thoughts again and he started getting angry. She stood up and put her hands on his shoulders before he got up.

"It was none of your business, I don't belong to you," she said angrily. He grabbed her arms and pinned them both to the floor and her body under his. He was growling as he saw more of what she was thinking.

"I can't believe you're his lover, how could you do that to me?" he asked. She wiggled fruitlessly.

"I told you it was none of your business, I'm not your belonging or toy. I could be with anyone I damn well please," she hissed at him.

"Not anymore, I can't claim you without permission but I can make love to you without it," he said making her eyes go wide.

"You wouldn't dare," she whispered. He got up catching her around her waist and throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to his bed. Wandlessly he made her hands go above her head and her clothes disappear in one moment. He made his clothes disappear as he climbed onto the bed next to her.

"Think of him again and I'll pound into you harder and make you scream my name before I let you go," he whispered parting her legs and moving his fingers up her thighs. He only waited a second before he stuck two fingers into her and started pumping them into her. She knew the second he released pheromones because instead of being angry at him she wanted more of his touch on her naked body. "I'll make you feel more then he ever could," he growled in her ear.

She turned her head to look at him and he kissed her quickly using his tongue to ravish her mouth like he was ravishing her below. She was moaning into his mouth and trying to tell him she needed more. He spread her legs wider and released the grip on her hands. Pulling her over onto his chest he swiftly thrust into her from below and winced slightly at the stretch he was making on her body. He was moaning at how tight her heat was around him as he pulled out and thrust back in swiftly. She was hovering above him with a look of total bliss on her face as he made her come, then again, and again till he came inside of her and let her fall down onto his chest.

He turned off the pheromones and waited for her outburst to come. She sat up immediately and slapped him causing a echo and a dull ache in his jaw. She was crying now as she climbed off of him and pulled his covers over her body. She hid her face in her arms and cried.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" he asked baiting her. She immediately looked up eyes blazing in fury the way he liked them. She wandlessly threw him to against a wall and slammed him against it hard enough again to bang his head against it.

"You son of a bitch, you used pheromones to make me want it. If you hadn't done that then I never would have had sex with you," she said and he caught her thinking of Snape again. Seeing red he used his own wand less magic to get down from the wall and bring her toward him. His hands squeezing her shoulders hard enough to keep her in place but not hurt her.

"What did I say about thinking about Professor Snape?" he demanded quietly. Her eyes still blazed with fury.

"I don't care what you want me to do. I no longer want to be here or help you in anyway, you selfish, narcissistic, manipulative bastard," she screamed at him trying to hit him with her fists.

"You have mo idea how sexy you look right now," he said pressing his lips against hers and forcing her to respond by releasing pheromones again. She fought against them and tried to push him away to get her mind back. He noticed immediately and tried to release more of them to make her want it. She kept fighting no matter what dirty images were going through her head at the time.

"You bastard, keep your hands to yourself and don't try to trick me with pheromones again," she said getting away from him and covering up with his blanket to hide her nakedness again.

"Why not? You obviously like it when I do," he said letting loose a little again. She closed her eyes and concentrated on not going near him to kiss him.

"If you do it again, when I get my wand or find a knife I'll castrate you," she threatened taking a seat on the couch and curling up with the blanket. She kept him in sight always watching him. He put on pajama bottoms and sat in the chair across from her looking at her as well.

"Go to sleep Hermione, I won't do anything while you are," he said looking perfectly honest about it. She sat watching him for twenty minutes before she closed her eyes and fell blissfully into dreamless sleep.

Chapter two

The Order members sat at the table in the kitchen of Grimmuald place and looked at the letter sitting innocently on the table. Harry was looking off blankly trying to analyze the letter in front of him.

"Why would they take her? They have to know she would never give up information or do anything to help them. Snape was there any mention of this among the Death Eaters?" Harry asked. Snape took the hand off from his eyes and looked blankly at the wall in front of him.

"I never heard a whisper of a plan to kidnap her. There's the order to capture any known Order member but not a concentrated effort to capture anyone but you," he said not caring that other members were wondering how his control could have snapped over her abduction.

"Do you have any idea who might have wanted to take her specifically?" Lupin asked.

"I can't think of anyone asking specific questions about her or paying more attention when she was mentioned that I noticed. No one stands out in my mind," he said sounding like his brain was running on autopilot.

"Can't we trace her and the person that took her?" Ginny asked. Lupin shook his head and explained all traces had vanished the second they started looking for her.

Everyone was sort of stunned feeling the loss of her presence. Snape looked empty and vacant, Ginny looked like she wanted to cry, Ron was frustrated trying to figure out who might have taken her, and Harry looked determined to find her no matter what.

"Do we know where her research on Horcruxes is?" Lupin asked.

"She kept everything in her room, she was close to finding the last one when I last asked her. She told me If I kept interrupting her she would need a Horcrux herself to have enough time to find the last one," Harry said smiling slightly at the memory.

"We need to take him down quickly and then find her, we can't just storm through houses looking for her when Voldemort can fly in at any second," Lupin said standing up. Harry nodded reluctantly but stood up as well. Snape came out of his stupor and looked at everyone before getting up and leaving swiftly. Everyone else slowly disappeared to their tasks sadly wondering if they would see Hermione again.

Malfoy Manor.

Hermione woke up in bed wrapped tightly in a blanket though a arm was wrapped tightly around her waist holding her against a firm chest. She remembered exactly what happened and crawled away from him, but he pulled her back and growled against her neck.

"It's too early to wake up, go back to sleep," he said holding her still with both arms against him. She pushed out of his arms again and he let her go reluctantly before turning his head and going to sleep again. She went to the bathroom and took a long shower scrubbing at her skin to get his scent off of her and tried to pretend for a while that she hadn't had sex with him and enjoyed it. This thought however floated to Draco and woke him up with a shock. He went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower with his pajama bottoms still on and pinned her to the wall gently.

"I heard your thoughts Granger, that makes me really disappointed. Am I so repulsive that you want to forget about all of it?" he asked sucking at her neck and pushing his body close to hers and feeling her skin against his with water slicking between them slightly.

"If I had my choice you wouldn't have been anywhere near me last night," she said pulling away from his body and leaving the shower altogether. She wrapped herself in a towel and went back to his room. He found her opening random doors and then shutting them again until she found clothes.

"This isn't your closet, it's over there," he said leaning against the frame and pointing to the door next to this one.

"How long do you expect me to stay here Malfoy? I could care less now if you die or not now," she said walking past him and into the next closet. She didn't get distracted by the amazing clothes and just pulled jeans and a tshirt on without looking at him.

"Your lying, you wouldn't let someone you could help die, even if you hated them like you do me," he said hiding the pain and anger her words caused. She glanced at him slowly, blankly looking at him without emotion. He couldn't hear what she was thinking anymore because she was blocking him with Occlumency. She walked past him and sat down quietly in front of the window looking out at the garden and completely ignoring him.

"Why are you ignoring me now?" he asked coming to stand behind her. She didn't turn to look at him and quietly continued to look out the window. An owl flew by heading for a different window but she didn't pay to it either. He sat behind her watching her do nothing and saying nothing. He finally left just putting a plate of food in front of her on the floor and pecking her cheek before he left.

Going into his study the owl that flew past was sitting on his desk waiting patiently for him. Taking the letter the owl flew off and left him with the bad news. He had a new mission from the Dark Lord and he would need to leave for almost a week. He could barely stand to be fifty feet away, how was he supposed to find a way to work while he was worrying about her and whether she found a way out of the mansion and back to her original lover. Just thinking that made him clutch his chest and see red before he calmed down knowing that she couldn't leave. He thought of everything before he brought her here. The Malfoy manor was damn near impenetrable before but now no one could get in without his permission and definitely no one could get out with him.

He walked back into his room and found her exactly the same and she hadn't touched her food. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder to get the same vantage point as her.

"I have to leave for a while, a week maybe more. You don't have to worry about anything while I'm gone," he said knowing she didn't care at this point. He wanted to scream and see if he got a reaction. He instead tightened his grip on her waist and took deep breaths of her soothing scent. When she still didn't react he got up and started packing for his trip and got dressed. She was still sitting there when he came out and he stood behind her waiting for her to do something but she didn't. He left feeling empty and hopeless because he couldn't get her to acknowledge him.


	2. Chapter 3

AN: the first two chapters weren't supposed to go together, but I'm not going to fix it. just expect insanely long chapters from now on. But now to the important part, that I love every freaking one of you who reviewed, I almost started crying that's how much I luv ya.

Chapter 3

Hermione sat in front of the window constantly feeling herself being pushed and pulled in different directions. What she had with Snape wasn't serious, it was basically a distraction on her side. Sometimes though she didn't know what he really wanted out of it from her. Now here was Draco, a werewolf, who needed her as his mate and planned on hiding her out here forever probably even if he was caught as a traitor at the end of the war by the Ministry.

She got up at noon and went to the door to see if it would open, when it did she walked outside and immediately a house elf appeared bowing deeply.

"Master told me to help miss once she decided to get up," she said cheerfully.

"Is that exactly what he said?" Hermione asked.

"Yes miss, would you like to go to the library? Master had many books added to the collection specifically for you," she said even more cheerfully.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Bubbly miss. Would you like lunch instead and have Bubbly take you to the library later?" she asked intent on doing something for the miss that master had taken such a shine to.

"Um, just show me where the library is and you can bring me lunch there," Hermione said. She hadn't moved past her house elf convictions but only expressed them when she came upon an elf that wanted to be free. Bubbly walked ahead of her quickly to show her where the library was and opened the door with her small body disappearing inside. Hermione walked in and took one look before she closed her eyes.

"Bastard," she muttered.

"Miss is not pleased," Bubbly said springing forward with tears in her eyes.

"No this is amazing, he's a complete asshole for trying to win me over with more books then I could read in ten years," she said walking in and caressing the spines tenderly.

"So miss is mad at master? Okay, I'll go get lunch and leave you to your reading," Bubbly said leaving Hermione there and laughing slightly.

"Weird elf," she muttered and pulled a good looking book off the shelf. She ate when Bubbly brought her food and kept reading till her eyes started closing without her permission. Bubbly came in and tsked at her before taking her back to Draco's room.

"Miss needs rest, go change and then straight to bed with you," Bubbly said hands on her tiny hips and Hermione smiled wearily before changing into pajama's and falling asleep.

In the morning she followed Bubbly straight to the library and stayed there all day again and walking back to Draco's room when she felt tired. This pattern continued for all the time that Draco was gone though occasionally she went to the kitchen with Bubbly to make her own food just to get out of the pattern. After two weeks she was sitting in his room brushing her hair out when the door opened and she turned to see him walk in looking ecstatic as he walked toward her.

"Don't touch me," she ordered when he was steps away from her. He disregarded her instructions and pulled her against his chest and held her tight as he took a deep breath of her scent while she pounded on his chest. "Let me go."

"Just give me a minute," he said moving one of his hands down her back to rub her bum while she fought harder. "Oh sweet Merlin I was going insane without you."

"I'll make sure you lose a lot more body parts if you don't take your hands off of me," she said managing to get out of him arms. She grabbed her brush off the floor and pulled it through her hair then braided it back while she continued moving away from him and finally threw the brush at him hitting him squarely in the head.

"That's it," he growled springing forward and grabbing her arms and pulling her toward his bed. "I'm gone for two weeks and you start attacking me."

"You can't have been so stupid as to think I would be all warm and fuzzy after what you did," she screamed at him.

"I just need you!" he screamed back at her and she flinched at that raw emotion. She felt a little of his anger and hurt rolling through her as he backed away from her. She suddenly wanted to comfort him but backed up to the bed and sat on the edge looking at him hanging his head.

"I didn't want to hurt you, but you don't understand how I feel right now or how I felt all the time you weren't with me," he said sitting down in a chair facing her.

"That's not an apology," she said pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, but I'm not sorry that I took you," he said. She felt a hollow feeling of all the longing he felt when she wasn't there and the desire to melt into her totally and it stunned her.

"Why am I feeling your emotions?" she asked.

"We're spending more time together and I'm letting you feel them, though in a while you'll be able to do it at will," he said

"I never read about that," Hermione said.

"Werewolves don't make it common knowledge," he said starting to get undressed. She watched him warily but he only stripped down to his boxers before he walked toward the bathroom. "Go to sleep, I won't touch you again."

"How do I know your telling the truth?" she called.

"Search my feelings. Am I trying to be a selfish, narcissistic, manipulative bastard?" he asked. She searched through the emotions he had and shook her head.

"That doesn't mean I trust you though," she said.

"If it did then I wouldn't love you so much," he said going into the bathroom and throwing his boxers out the bathroom making her scoff. She climbed under the covers and wrapped herself tight in the sheet to know if he tried to touch her while she was sleeping. When he came out she was fast asleep and he could make out that her dream was about him hanging by a chain as she read in the library silencing his screams. Sighing he got into bed as far away as possible but facing her and taking deep breaths of her scent surrounding him.

He fell asleep away from her but in the morning he was right behind her his nose in her hair and his arm over her waist. He hastily retreated before she woke up and started yelling at him for touching her. She woke up when he moved away however and didn't get mad if he knew she wanted her space and respected that. She went back to sleep until he came out of the shower again and got dressed. She dragged herself in and washed quickly planning to go to the library and grab some books and if he followed her she would go to the kitchen sure he didn't know where it was. When she walked into his room again though he was sitting there waiting for her.

"What's up Malfoy?" she asked walking past him to find her standard tshirt and jeans.

"We're going to go outside for a while," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"You've been inside for two weeks and you don't want any fresh air?" he said leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, but you don't want me to go inside that massive bribe down the hall today?" she asked poking her head out of the closet.

"I want to make sure you don't go insane just reading all the time, though I'm sure your brain has an unlimited amount of space left to process and store everything in the library," he joked smirking when he heard her muttering he was a bastard again. She came out pulling her hair free from her shirt.

"Are you going to put me on a leash?" she asked.

"No, but you can put me in one any time you want," he said smiling as he stood up.

"You can't keep your head out of the gutter for more then a minute can you?" she asked.

"Not when your around Granger," he said opening the door for her. She walked out to the hallway and walked behind him to the front door some distance from his room.

"The walk to Hogsmeade is shorter than that," she complained.

"Well I would have loved to apparated here but I remember you telling me not to touch you," he said opening the door for her again.

"Then give me my wand back," she said blinking as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight coming down harshly on her.

"If I did that you might manage to escape, no one's magic is infallible," he said walking around her stretching up towards the sky and then down to touch his toes before turning toward her. "What would you like to do outside today?"

"To be left alone," she said holding her hands behind her back and walking away from him. He rolled his eyes and watched her walk away thinking about all the flowers, their true names, potions qualities, and special meanings all at once as she passed them.

"Giant encyclopedia," he muttered.

"I heard that," she called.

She kept walking and finally found a small shaded pond and sat next to it laying back and watching the clouds move above without thinking about it. The constant motion made her sleepy her eyes drifting shut slowly. Once she was under Draco crept up and sat next to her touching the stray hairs flared out around her on the ground. Deciding to push his luck he laid down next to her and slowly traced his fingers over the small line of skin between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her jeans. She slept on not feeling it in her dreamless sleep. He moved his hand up her shirt gently moving toward her breast and just touching the skin exposed and she only moved her head to the side still deep asleep. Getting cocky he moved his hand into her jeans and felt her through her underwear and realized she was soaking wet.

"What the hell has you so turned on Granger?" he thought and tried to enter her mind to see what she was really dreaming but he was blocked out. Moving around her barrier he found a small opening and looked in. She was definitely in his bed and having loud raucous sex. She was riding whoever she was fucking hard looking like a wanton sex goddess to him, he moved closer to see who she was fucking feeling extremely jealous when he saw himself under totally under her control and loving it. Draco pulled out quickly finding himself harder then ever knowing she had such an dirty imagination. He chuckled out loud when she whined slightly as he removed his hand from her jeans.

"Granger, wake up," he said sitting a foot away and watching her jump up looking guilty as hell. "Good dreams?"

"Piss off Malfoy," she said getting up and running away but he caught up with her and walked as close as possible without touching her.

"What's the matter? Have a naughty dream and all you can think of now is me?" he asked watching her blush furiously.

"Go away," she said running faster but he kept up barely jogging next to her before she tripped and he caught her feeling how hot her skin was under his fingers.

"Come on Granger, don't you want the real thing?" he said silkily and her eyes clouded over in shame and lust.

"I was just dreaming," she said closing her eyes.

"About the only cock you have left to be with because trust me if I see you with anyone else I'll tear them apart and make love to you just to get them out of your system, because your mine," he said pulling her closer and while her body got more heated.

"I want to hate you," she said pushing weakly against him.

"There sounds like there should be a but at the end," he said still pulling her closer.

"But I don't know how to describe how I felt those two weeks you were gone, all I though about was that sex and how possessive you got. It turned me on though I don't really want to admit that," she said opening her eyes a little and looking at him.

"I saw your dream though, you want the control this time," he said.

"Only so I don't feel forced, and I shouldn't be so gung ho about sleeping with you," she said again trying to pull him closer now.

"Is this consent to let me ravish you now?" he asked.

"If you can get me back to your room in the next three seconds before I change my mind," she said wrapping her fingers in his hair as he apparated them to his room and landing on the bed. In a flurry of hands Draco managed to rip off her shirt and get her pants open while she got his open and the belt on his trousers off. Letting her push him back on the bed she took off her bra and threw it to the floor and moaned when Draco cupped them massaging them gently. She pulled his trousers open and pulled them down leaving him in his boxers before she kicked off her jeans and he looked at her hungrily as she teased him by pulling her panties off slowly and then not taking off his boxers.

"Oh you're being such a tease," he whined sexily making her smile.

"I'm in control unless your going to take control and force me," she said.

"I can't, that dream can't get out of my head and I want to experience it," he said. She closed her eyes rubbing herself against his erection a little making him wiggle beneath her trying to slip out of his boxers. She opened her eyes and reached down to pull his boxers down completely and throwing them on the floor with their other clothes. She lined up with him and then impaled herself on him both of them moaning loudly. Draco cupped her breast again and moved his hips up to go inside her deeper. She closed her eyes and started riding him hard constantly making sure he hit her sensitive spot and she was almost screaming when she came. He was still hard inside of her not letting go to make this last longer.

"I can't-" she started when he flipped them over and started pounding into her while she whimpered. He latched onto one of her breast and pulling at the nipple on the other. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and suddenly realized that she was horribly loud and tried to muffle her cries into his shoulder when he pulled back but kept moving inside of her.

"Don't get quiet, get loud," he growled and she screamed out his name as she came again right after that. "Oh sweet merlin," he said clenching his teeth and then growling possessively as he came as deep inside her as he could go.

"That was-," she said weakly

"Mind blowing, much better then last time," he said wrapping his arms around her stomach and resting his head between her breasts. She laughed weakly too before he got concerned.

"What's the matter Hermione?" he asked sitting up and pulling her into his lap and looking at her worriedly.

"I don't know, after we stopped I just started feeling woozy," she said lifting her hand to her forehead and feeling the skin burning there. "I think I'm sick."

"I can't take you anywhere," he mumbled at himself thinking quickly.

"Get- Snape," she mumbled before she fell asleep and he pushed aside his jealousy and put her down and wandlessly put clothes back on her and himself before he ran across the hallway to his study and threw his head into the fire and calling spinner's lane. He looked into the dark study of Snape's house and saw his former professor stone cold drunk.

"Professor," he shouted, Snape looked at him calmly.

"What do you want Draco?" he asked taking another swig of his firewhiskey.

"I need your help," Draco said fighting back tears. "I have Hermione Granger and she's just passed out on me."

"You mean you're the lousy son of a bitch that kidnapped her, I'm coming through," Snape said seeming to forget that Draco said he needed help not an ass kicking. When he came through he tried to hit Draco drunkenly but Draco dodged it and pinned Snape to the floor easily.

"Professor, listen to me. Hermione is sick and she needs your help, please stop trying to attack me," Draco said getting up slowly then going to his desk and finding the hang over potion he kept around for a while when he was depressed at becoming a werewolf. He gave it to Snape who took it quickly regaining his senses.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Across the hall," Draco said following Snape when he quickly moved toward Draco's room. Snape almost flew to the bed and looked down at Hermione with such concern that Draco for an instant wanted to rip him apart because he knew there was longing behind it.

"What happened before she became unconscious?" Snape asked opening Hermione's eyes and examining her pupils.

"We had mind blowing sex and then she started sounding weak and I got concerned and then she passed out after telling me to get you," Draco said smirking inwardly when Snape looked angry at the sex part.

"I remember you being bitten by a werewolf, is she your mate?" Snape asked looking at Draco.

"Yes," Draco said proudly.

"Have you claimed her yet?" Snape asked.

"She hasn't consented to that yet," Draco said.

"Her body hasn't adapted to you and if you used no protection she might be dying because your seed is trying to impregnate her," Snape said pulling out his wand and tapping her stomach saying a brief incantation over it.

"Will she be okay now?" Draco asked.

"As long as you keep your hands off of her for the next few days and use protection if she ever let's you touch her again before you claim her. Though why she hasn't let you die I have no idea," Snape said standing back to conjure cold water and a cloth. Draco took both of them when he realized Snape was going to try and do it himself. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at both of them.

"What happened?" she asked sounding horrible.

"That's what I would love to hear him explain to you," Snape said crossing his arms and looking at Draco angrily. Draco sighed and kept washing her face calming himself to tell her.

AN: I have to stop here, I am so freaking tired. Please review.


	3. Chapter 4

AN: I love all of ya I really do, enjoy this chapter. Yah! Tom Felton won best villain at the MTV movie awards. I want to watch the last movie quickly and get it over with.

Chapter 4

Hermione couldn't manage to keep her eyes open for more then a couple seconds so Draco had to wait till the next day to answer her question. She had to recover even more before she could sit up and drink more of the potion that Snape was forcing on her. She was surprised that Draco actually listened to her and got Snape to come. Now both of them stood next to her while she sat up in bed with all the pillows that Draco could force on her helping her do so.

"Alright, now tell me," she said looking back and forth between them.

"Wait though," Draco said before turning to Snape, "This didn't happen the first time we had sex why now?"

"She was doing a preventative spell every day before you took her wand obviously, and I don't believe you can do a contraceptive spell wandlessly Hermione," Snape said looking at Hermione alone.

"Yes, I haven't done any since I arrived and he's always in too much of a hurry to think of one," she said blushing slightly discussing this with her now former lover because she had no doubts that Draco would tear apart Snape if he touched her. "But what does this have to do about yesterday?"

"Explain Draco," Snape said moving away from Hermione and towards a chair at the end of the bed.

"You remember what we did yesterday, well since neither of us thought of a preventative charm and because I haven't claimed you yet your body wasn't prepared for trying to get pregnant by me," Draco said keeping his eyes on her face and tried to stay calm as she turned her head away and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Hermione didn't respond though she understood what he was telling her. It made all of her decision with him stupid to rush into it without thinking about it. Thank merlin that Snape got here and helped. She was starting to wonder if she really was Malfoy's mate at all when he grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him.

"I told you the truth," he said quietly and she looked in his eyes before nodding.

"I don't think I should stay here," she said quietly she said watching the hurt flash through his eyes before they turned angry.

"You want to leave me for him," he snarled not looking at Snape.

"Where would you get that idea?" she asked resisting the urge to growl back at him.

"You don't want me," he said almost sounding like a whiny child being denied his favorite toy.

"Severus, could you leave for a moment?" Hermione asked keeping eye contact with Draco, when she heard the door close and the distant sound of his study closing as well she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close before she started in on him. "Listen to me, I may not want you exactly the way you want me but I do like having sex with you. If we continue having crazy sex where we don't use prevention I'll keep getting like this and eventually I'll get sick and tired of it."

"Then just let me claim you and it'll never have to be like this again," he said still sounding whiny.

"I'm not sure I can do that now or ever for that matter," she said and he looked like he was going to start yelling she stopped him, "But that doesn't mean I want to go be with anyone else."

"Hermione, please stay with me," he begged getting on the bed with her and holding her close to him, "I can't stand it if you left me now."

"What do you think Snape is just going to tell everyone when he gets back to the order? That he has no damn idea where I am, that'll happen when hell freezes over," she said pulling back in his hold. "Besides you picked a very inappropriate time to kidnap me, I was just on the brink of discovering the last thing we needed to destroy Voldemort. If I promised to come back when the war was over would you let me go back with him?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" he asked.

"How very Slytherin of you, but I'm a Gryffindor so I keep my promises even if it's to kick you derriere when I get back for not taking the time to prevent this mess," she said stroking his face gently and he relaxed his hold.

"I trust you against my better nature, but just so you can end this war and then come straight back to me," he said pulling her close again and making her kiss him back gently.

"Let's go, the faster I leave the faster this ends," she said starting to climb out of bed and staggering on her legs a little from them being slightly sore and achy. He pulled one of her arms over his shoulder and gave her a piggy back ride though she protested saying it looked silly. Ignoring her he carried her into his study and put her down gently into a chair next to the fire.

"Severus, I'm going back to the Order with you put I don't want it known I was with Draco," she said watching Draco's back stiffen as he walked away and went for the bottle of firewhiskey on his desk.

"What do you plan on telling them? That you don't remember what happened to you for almost sixteen days," Snape said sneering.

"No, you're going to tell them that. Draco, where's my wand?" she asked. Draco narrowed his eyes looking suspicious he couldn't hear her thoughts clearly.

"What are you going to do with it?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to castrate you. Give it to me," she said holding her hand out patiently. He opened a bottom drawer in his desk and gave it to her slowly watching the sparks fly out the end as she wrapped her fingers around it. Immediately she pinned him to the wall behind himself and he couldn't get free.

"What I'm about to do is drastic but I want neither of you interfering, do I have to tie you down Severus?" she asked standing up.

"Go on Hermione, I'm sure it will be dramatic and over the top, should you hit something critical however I will interfere," he said crossing his legs and looking like he was observing an interesting show.

"Who do you think I am?" she smiled.

Draco's eyes went wide as he realized Hermione was going to harm herself. She raised her arm and closed her eyes and gritting her teeth before starting to cut herself using magic. Draco screamed at her to stop and she only winced at his voice before lifting her shirt and making the cuts across her chest and back. He almost got free but she reinforced it before moving to her legs and making dark bruises on her legs and in random places all over her body. Her eyes dulled a bit and she shook it before summoning a vial from thin air.

"I'm putting my memories in here, give them back to me after everyone is convinced that I can't remember anything. Make sure I get these back," she said firmly to Snape who nodded curtly before she reached up to her temple and then stopped. "Also knock me unconscious and say you found me in a dungeon somewhere far away from here."

"Hermione, I changed my mind. Don't do this," Draco begged against the wall. She took her memories anyway as one giant strand and put them in the vial and then oblivated herself. While she was still confused Snape stunned her and caught her before she hit the floor. Draco was growling at Snape to take his hands off of her but Snape picked her up and carried her to the floo.

"Don't worry Draco, I wouldn't let anything happen to her either," Snape said before he went through. Once they were gone the hold on his loosened but he fell to his knees and felt that horrible hollow feeling in his chest and it paralyzed him to think of anything except she left him. He didn't have any idea how long he was there before Bubbly came and dragged him to bed leaving him on the bed in his clothes unmoving trying to get it through his head she said she would come back.

Hermione woke up in her room in Grimmuald place confused for a second. Harry and Ron were next to her bed immediately asking how she felt.

"I just feel sore, why am I here? I just remember heading to the front stoop for a breather and then nothing," she said sitting up and feeling muscles protest as Harry and Ron pushed her gently to lie back again.

"You were kidnapped over two weeks ago, Snape found you at a Death Eater rally and managed to smuggle you out. Don't you remember anything?" Ron asked. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head and started crying.

"What did they do to me?" she asked, watching both of them watch her worriedly. "Bring me Severus."

They got up leaving her room and she stared at the ceiling moving different parts of her body under the blanket and tried to feel what they did but whatever they did was making her recover quickly, her wounds felt like they were cut cleanly. She was not crying when Snape walked in and sat on the bed next to her. Sitting up she rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"You found me, thank you," she said.

"Nonsense, which of these idiots were going to figure out your notes and start working out the clues you gathered?" he said teasing her slightly. "You should go to sleep again, you haven't healed yet.

"Stay with me," she said pulling on him to lay next to her. "Tell me what happened, you won't sugar coat it for me."

"I won't tell you till your healed and things have calmed down," he said removing her hands and putting them at her sides. He thought for one second before he leaned down and kissed her feeling her old eagerness behind it. "Go back to sleep, I'll be right here."

She healed fully over the nest three days but demanded they give her the notes that they had taken. "I'm going to figure this out even if I have to stay in bed," she told them and they brought it to her figuring that if she didn't move then they would know where she was. Books were constantly flying back and forth into her room and she was getting frustrated, there weren't enough historical artifacts known to have survived for Voldemort to make seven Horcruxes and she had already counted Nagina as one.

"Could a piece of soul attach to a living being?" she asked Severus when he was in her room one afternoon to give her another potion. She barely noticed that he was avoiding touching her, she was focused right now.

"Yes," he said sounding like he was hiding something.

"What's in that head of yours you've been hiding?" she asked.

"Nothing you have to worry about," he said handing her potion and then leaving quickly seeing that she started worrying anyway.

The next day Harry left without a word and no matter how hard she beat on Snape he didn't tell her what was happening. She finally gave up and hoped Harry would come back.

Draco was there when Potter showed up willing to die amidst all the jeers and catcalls of the Death Eaters surrounding him. Potter stood in the middle of the room facing Voldemort wandless and alone. Draco had to hold himself still not to yell at the idiot for hurting his friends like this. In seconds Harry was on the floor dead and Voldemort was knocked back on his feet like something had hit him. Almost immediately Harry got back and everyone was too stunned to stop him as he cast his only killing curse at Voldemort up before he left quickly while everyone else was still stumbling over Voldemort saying he couldn't be dead. Draco left as well and went home feeling estatic, Hermione would come back to him now.

The Ministry was under the control of the order the second that Harry got back and told them what happened. Hermione was monitoring former status hunters like Umbridge for Kingsley. Snape had been trying to get her alone while Draco was constantly sending him howlers at his home yelling at him to make sure Hermione got her memories back. Draco had started threatening to kidnap her again. Finally though Snape managed to get her alone at his house.

"What's all this about Severus?" she asked coming in looking tired from all the work she was doing.

"You need these immediately," Snape said pulling out her memories.

"Are these my memories of when I went missing?" she asked and he nodded. She uncorked them and put them in her back. She realized what happened and groaned.

"Looking back at your own actions sometimes makes you look like a dumbass," she said to herself.

"Are you going to keep your promise to him?" Snape asked.

"I need to, I have to. Do you still have access to the mansion? I know he managed to wiggle his way out of Azkaban somehow and he's still there," she said.

"He comes through constantly to yell at me for not doing it sooner," Snape said looking at her a little wistfully.

"Can I have a kiss before I go? Just so I have something to remember you by," she asked stepping a little closer.

"He'll kill me later if I did," Snape said looking away so as not to be tempted.

"Alright, goodbye Severus. I'll make sure you continue to torment students from other houses over the years," she said.

"Make sure you give birth to geniuses and not spoiled brats like Malfoy, will you," he said and she giggled.

"That'll be hard if he's trying to make them just like him, they all might come out monstrous little geniuses spoiled by their father," she laughed.

"You better go before he comes through and gets you himself," Snape said.

"Okay, I get, I'll go," she said going to the fire and preparing to go, "Malfoy manor."

When she stepped through into Draco's study he was no where in sight. She called Bubbly.

"Miss is back, master will be so happy. While you were gone he was total sack of unhappy unless he was yelling at somebody, but not Bubbly," Bubbly said smiling the whole time.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked.

"In the library sniffing books and then reading them," Bubbly said and Hermione smiled as she followed her to the library. She went in quietly but he smelled her before she opened the door and was there to grab her. He held her close and just took in her scent not caring that a little of other peoples was mixed in with hers.

"You can let go now," she said pushing at him a little but his grip tightened.

"No," he growled.

"Malfoy, I can't stay all the time like I did when you kidnapped me. I have a job and if I go missing for too long Harry and Ron will come looking for me and then throw your werewolf arse into prison with no trouble," she said into his ear slowly. His grip just tightened and she had to tug her hands away from his chest to have more room.

"I'll let you go in a couple of hours to go back to work, but I need you to at least spend the night with me if your still not going to let me claim you," he said sneakily moving his hands down her back.

"Stop that I know where your hands are going," she said making him groan as he did, "Claiming me is like getting married, permanent. I know you want it, but I'm not sure I do."

"Hermione, you know I want you? You know I love you? What do you need me to do to convince you to just be with me?" he asked.

"I have no idea why I'm holding back," she said surprising herself more then him. "I just have no reason not to; maybe it's just that we were enemies for so long before this happened."

"Then give me that time to make it up to you, I promise I'll never cause an unhappy day in your life from now on," he said looking her in the eye.

"Let me sleep on it for a while then," she said. "I'll tell you in two days if I will or not. And I'm going to tell Harry and Ron."

"Why so they can come and shot me with silver? Hell no, leave them out of this," he begged.

"I have to, they'll get a little curious don't you think when they find out I'm living with you and you have some sort of strange dependency on me," she said loosening his grip on her. He was scowling at her un-approving of what she wanted to do now.

"They don't know anything, but once I tell them I'll make sure they don't hurt you," she said reaching up and stroking his face slowly.

"Alright, but I want you now," he said reaching for the buttons on her clothes.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked moving his hands away.

"Oh your not leaving until I get a little of that crazy ass sex we had last time, without the fainting after part," he said pushing her hands to the side.

"I'm not agreeing to that right now, I just got my memories back today I don't want to have sex," she said putting her hands right back up in front of her forgetting he was a wizard and she was a witch, something he remembered. Her clothes were suddenly gone and so were his. She suddenly found herself on a couch with him looming over her with his wand pointed at her stomach. The warming sensation continued after though that was probably because Draco was laying on top of her and kissing her senseless while trying to pry apart her legs. She fought to keep her senses and not letting his burning touch make her change her mind about not being with him today. When he did manage to open her legs he thrust into her before she could protest and she fell apart at the seams arching into him to take him deeper. Wrapping her legs around his waist she gave in without a word and he kissed her again softly almost smiling in satisfaction. He moved in and out of her quickly holding her legs at his side and panting in her ear while she moaned back in his. She came with a muffled moan and he joined her groaning loudly against her throat.

"I'm going to hit you when this orgasms over," she said laying back on the couch exhausted.

"I'll take that," he said looking at her with his hair hanging in his eyes somewhat making him look sexier to her. Her hair was probably a mess but he ran his fingers through it and wrapping strands around his fingers every once in a while. After a while she moved to sit up and he got off of her watching her look at her nakedness uncomfortably.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked.

"In my bathroom, come on no one is going to see you naked in here besides me," he said taking her hand and pulling her behind him to his bedroom. She walked into the bathroom and indeed saw her clothes sitting in a neat pile on a decorative chair. She made sure her wand was there and got in the shower planning on taking a quick one and leaving in a hurry. He got in with her and delayed that plan for about twenty minutes.

After she dried off and told Draco no firmly she got dressed and ready to leave. He sat in a chair watching her in nothing but a towel.

"Can I apparate out of here or do I have to use the floo?" she asked using her wand to fix her hair.

"I'll key you to the wards so you can come and go when you want too, but where are you living right now?" he asked.

"With a few order members at Grimmuald place still though I'm looking for an apartment," she said starting to put on her shoes. He got up and went to a dresser and started searching in it before he pulled out a set of keys.

"Here, this is to an apartment about five blocks from the ministry," he said trying to give it to her but she refused.

"You'll just come in every night when I'm exhausted and tire me out more you twit. I'm not falling for it," she said putting her hands on her hips and he smiled seeing fire run through her eyes.

"Come on, I won't bother you and besides you promised to give me an answer in a couple of days. I'll be lonely but I'll live, and you can have it and put up any wards you want against me," he said still holding them out to her. She took it and put them in her pocket.

"I'm going to look at it and if I like it I'll move in, otherwise I stay at Grimmauld," she said she turned on the spot and left him.

Please review


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Love and Abduction

Hermione arrived in her office to a pile of work and two worried best friends. She sat down and got ready for the speech they were about to give before looking at them.

"Where were you? We contacted everyone to look for you, and no one had seen you," Ron started.

"Are you okay? Did anyone attack you?" Harry asked looking for cuts or bruises.

"I'm not telling you till I explain, yes I'm fine, and no, no one attacked me," she said answering their questions in order. She picked up a note on her desk and read it before she wrote one to answer it.

"Okay, start explaining," Ron said being blunt as usual.

"I am the unwilling mate to a recently turned werewolf, I was kidnapped by him not taken by Death Eaters as his letter explained the idiot, I did those bruises and cuts to myself to protect him and I wiped my memory of it after I saved my memories and gave them to Snape, I got them back today and now I'm telling you," she said as their mouths dropped open.

"Who is it and when can I kill him? I can get away with it for about another three years," Harry asked and Hermione smiled.

"I don't want him dead though once you find out you'll try anyway," she said.

"That narrows the list," Ron said.

"Who is it?" Harry said slowly and Hermione looked away feeling uncomfortable.

"Draco Malfoy," she whispered and they leaned forward.

"What was that?" Ron asked making her frown.

"Draco Malfoy, okay he's the werewolf in love with me and I don't want him dead or castrated," she said when a glint got in both their eyes. It died quickly.

"Fine, but when we see him we're going to beat the crap out of him first before we try to like him or at least become indifferent," Harry said sitting back in his seat. She looked at both of them curiously.

"Why are you giving in this easily?" she asked.

"I may be the savior of the wizarding world but you can still kick my ass with spells so I'm not going to do anything to incur your wrath," Harry smiled.

"Ditto," said Ron.

"Then would both of you be fine if I moved in with him," she asked.

"Could we really stop you Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No, but I want you opinions," she said leaning onto her desk.

"My opinion is that he's a humongous stinking ferret that doesn't deserve you," Ron said.

"I couldn't have said it better," Harry said.

"Nice to know you're opinions haven't grown with age," Draco said suddenly coming into her office.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she asked exasperatedly as he skirted Harry and Ron's wands pointed at his chest. He pulled her up to his chest for a tight hug.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear before letting go of her gently. "And I have to register as a werewolf under new ministry guidelines."

"I really want to beat the crap out of you but this office's to small," Harry said putting his wand away.

"I have nothing against you Potter, in fact I need to thank you," Draco said and Ron's mouth fell open and Harry looked disbelieving.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You killed the only obstacle keeping me from telling everyone that Hermione's my girl and only mine," Draco said wrapping an arm around her shoulders possessively until she shrugged it off.

"Go Draco, I have work to do and now they know they may try to kill you. Having your blood on my desk doesn't give a good impression," she said smiling sweetly.

"Fine," he said swooping in for a quick kiss before he left her office with Harry and Ron looking sick.

"Don't look like that, Harry picture Ron in sixth year kissing Lavender and tell me that wasn't nastier," Hermione said while Ron started stuttering about not the same. She shooed them out of her office and started working making sure that people like Umbridge never got jobs better then file sorting to ensure abuse of power wasn't an enormous problem like before. When lunch rolled around Draco came in and pulled her out of the office though she told him that she had work to do. He took her up to the cafeteria and made her eat everything he saw in her mind that looked slightly tempting.

"Now, tell me are you moving in with me or do I still have to wait for your answer," he asked picking at his salad with insane amounts of bacon bits and croutons.

"First you haven't even given me any time to think about it before you came back in and disrupted my talk with Harry and Ron. I'm going to look at that apartment tonight and I'll stay there if I like it until I decide," she said closing her mind but he saw heard the thought going through her head.

"You don't know if I can be romantic," he said smirking.

"Don't force it, I like surprises. And having constant crazy sex isn't romantic," she said quietly so the nosy people looking at them couldn't hear her. She noticed a few girls eyeing Draco and flirting when he looked around to see what she was looking at. "Oh hell no," she said pulling him over the table and kissing him for about thirty seconds till the girls turned away disappointed.

"Your sexy when your jealous," he said smirking.

"If I'm yours, you're mine and no one else's. I'm establishing that from the get go, if they had kept looking I would have made you grab my bum," she said smiling as he looked at her hungrily.

"I can always find someone to eye me to make you jealous," he said.

"Trying to make me jealous wouldn't make me jealous," she said .

"So if I went over there and started flirting you wouldn't get jealous?" he asked.

"Shut up before I hit you," she said finishing her drink and getting up to go to her office. He threw away the rest of his food and followed her. He closed the door and pressed her against it kissing her neck and the opening in her shirt while she hissed at him to stop.

"We can't have sex in my office," she said moving away from him.

"You also said we couldn't have sex earlier but we did anyway," he said sitting across from her.

"Don't you have anything you need to do besides stalk me?" she asked.

"Yes, but I want a kiss before I leave," he said getting up and pulling her from her seat toward him around her desk. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly at first but he deepened it making it more passionate. Breaking away for breath he looked in her eyes with a new look in them. "I love you Hermione Granger." Then he pecked her on the forehead and left without waiting for her to say anything or not at all.

She finished the rest of her work and talking to Kingsley about moving to a different department as soon as she had everyone under control. Maybe the Office of Law Enforcement. She went immediately to the apartment Draco had told her about and unlocked the door recognizing the wards set to lock out anyone who didn't have a key. Inside was huge, there were bookshelves piled to the ceiling, furniture she recognized as the same style in his modern room. She walked into the kitchen and found the table set with dinner and candles with a small bouquet of lilys by her plate, enchanted to be blue and open wide when she picked them up. Smiling as she looked at them she didn't notice Draco come in and slip behind her without touching her, just taking in her scent.

"I hear you, you're extremely noisy when you breathe," she said quietly smiling as she turned.

"Is this romantic?" he asked.

"Um," she said looking around and then smiling. "Yes, yes it is, at least it will be if you promise the food isn't horrible."

"I know for a fact it is delicious," he said holding out her chair and then pushing her in gently. She recognized the smell of Bubbly's delicious cooking and smiled. Music started playing in the background and she laughed before she looked at him.

"You're just throwing the A game out aren't you?" she asked.

"Anything to make this romantic enough for you," he said smiling.

"Okay this is enough. Just kiss me you fool," she said getting up and sitting on his lap while he growled happily that she came to him. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her deeply taking advantage of how willing she was with him right now. He quietly made everything on the table disappear before he stood up and put her on the table and laying her back on it. He pulled her skirt off and opened her blouse before he started kissing throat and trailing down. She stopped him before he got past her stomach though.

"Could you hold off on that? Let's just go to sleep without having sex before hand," she said kissing him under his jaw when he moved back up to be level with her.

"We better cuddle, no space at all," he said and she laughed.

"I never pictured you as the cuddling type," she said when he picked her up and carried her down the hall to the actually reasonably sized bedroom.

"Lot's of things you don't know about me Granger," he said plopping her down on the bed and getting down to his boxers and taking her shirt away before he pulled back the covers. She got under the covers with him and he pulled her close wrapping his arms around her and mixing his legs with hers under the covers.

"In the morning don't think I'm going to let you go with just a kiss," he murmured into her hair.

"Too bad, I just wanted to get clean and leave like it was a one night stand," she joked though he growled at her.

"I won't be able to mess with you tomorrow night though," he said.

"Is it the full moon?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was on a mission for Voldemort last time it was the full moon," he said. "This time I'll be at home in the dungeon locked away."

"Can I see you when you transform?" she asked.

"I don't want you there for that, I might fight harder to get free and claim you by force. That would drive you mad and in the end myself," he said softly kissing the top of her head.

"Alright," she said feeling the day fall onto her and she fell asleep perfectly happy where she was. In the morning she woke up to find Draco kissing her thighs trying to get her to wake up.

"What are you doing now?" she asked sleepily. He just smirked at her before he spread her legs wider and started licking her slowly. She arched off the bed cursing because she hadn't thought of that. She grabbed on to the head board and screamed.

"Oh sweet merlin," she moaned loudly.

"Get any louder and you'll wake the neighbors," he said stopping for a second to smile triumphantly.

"If you stop again you'll have a very angry witch on you're hands," she said trying to sound angry but this was just too good and she moaned it out. He didn't say anything but kept going and when she did come she made a conscious effort to keep it down before he came back level with her and kissed her.

"I'll have to do that at home, it was very entertaining watching you scream," he said moving to her neck and kissing it. She expected him to get more passionate but he stayed in control not forcing her to do anything she didn't want to and after that her legs felt like jelly. "I'll let you go to work without being further molested, you have clothes in the closet and the bathroom is across the hall," he said letting her get up and just laid back on the bed watching her walk away thinking about what she asked him last night and he couldn't allow it until she agreed to let him claim her.

She came back in before she left for work and kissed him. She looked at him thinking of something but not letting him know what it was at all. He took a shower after she left and went back to Malfoy Manor taking care of things before he went into his self imposed exile as his monthly ritual now. For a while he laid in his bed taking in the scent of Hermione on her pillow and thinking about this morning before he started getting ready for that night.

Changing into nothing but a towel he walked down towards the dungeon. Bubbly already had the door open for him and the key to the door was in her possession until the morning. He closed it behind him and laid out on the cold floor naked looking at the clock that he built into the wall to tell him the time. Hermione should have gotten off work already and taken a shower. To make the time pass he tried to picture it until her real scent hit his senses. He got up and looked behind him to find her sitting there perfectly calm, casting different spells on the bars silently so he wouldn't think of them later.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

"You don't sound happy to see me," she smiled.

"If I could get out of here I would show you just how happy I am you're here but you have to go," he said pointing to the stairs.

"I'm sure that you can't get out now without my help or Bubbly's so just lay back down," she said pulling a book out and getting comfortable. He glared at her and moved closer to the bars to get more of her scent furious she was here yet insanely happy she was also. He put his back to the bars and started drifting off when he felt her fingers in his hair.

"Stop that," he said but not moving.

"Why? The moon doesn't rise for another hour and a half," she said letting one of her hands trail down his chest and the other stayed in his hair.

"Why are you torturing me?" he asked turning around and her hand brushed his erection and he clutched at the bars to keep under control.

"It's fun," she said wrapping her fingers around him and pumping him, "Besides you didn't get off this morning, didn't seem quite fair."

"This isn't fair when I want to rip off your clothes and ravage you on the floor but I can't because I need to stay in here," he said taking her hand off him before he went crazy and moved away from her to the opposite wall. She huffed in frustration before she went back to her chair against the wall.

"Am I going to regret this in the morning?" she asked.

"You might if I try to pull you through the bars if you get too close," he said rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand. He was starting to get a headache from the moon peeking over the horizon. They sat there for another thirty minutes before he started sweating and laid flat on the floor occasionally moving to a colder spot. She watched him closely seeing his nails dig into the floor when the pain started. Finally he went shock still before he screamed arching off the floor before he convulsed and started changing. When it was over she jumped when he was at the bars too fast for her to see trying to reach for her with his claws.

"Draco," she whispered and he sat back on the floor and howled like his heart was breaking. Closing her eyes she gripped her chair and didn't try to go near him though the sound of him howling was hurting her. After a while she conjured a sleeping bag and laid it against the wall and laid down watching him pace the small cell, his eyes always on her in his constant pacing. The pattern lulled her to sleep and he lay next to the bars looking at her constantly never taking his eyes off her. When the moon set Bubbly came with the key and made sure Draco was back to normal before she opened up the cell.

"Thank you Bubbly, you may leave now," Draco said being covered up in his towel. Bubbly left immediately and Draco went over to Hermione sleeping peacefully on the sleeping bag. He bent down and picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to his room before he laid her down on the bed face down. He popped her butt and she woke up and tried to turn over but he kept her in place.

"What did I tell you not to do yesterday?" he asked calmly.

"Not to come see you transform," she said.

"Exactly and you did it anyway you greedy witch," he said spanking her and she jumped.

"What do you think your doing Malfoy?" she asked trying to turn around but he dragged her to the edge of the bed and pushed up her skirt and pulled off her underwear.

"Punishing you, because I told you specifically not to come and you did it anyway. I could have gotten out, I could have hurt you, and done a host of things to you I thought about doing last night while you laid on your sleeping bag. And this is a little payback for trying to tempt me out of my cell to ravage you like I wanted," he said thrusting into her from behind and she gasped pressing her face into the covers to muffle her moans. Before he started moving he remembered to reach for his wand and cast a preventative spell.

"Oh this isn't punishment," she said cheekily.

"It will be," he said moving in and out of her exactly right to make her come but slowed down to a snail's pace and she looked over her shoulder at him barely moving at all. She refused to ask him to move faster and he kept moving slowly occasionally thrusting into her quickly and bringing her right to the end before slowing down again frustrating her to no end.

"How long can you keep this up?" she snapped at him. He leaned forward onto her thrusting deeply and she moaned.

"All day," he said gripping her hips and going slow again. "Unless you say you're sorry."

"For what? Worrying about you and coming? I will not apologize for that," she said looking over her shoulder at him.

"Then I guess we'll be here for a very long time," he said not seeing her hand move into her skirt and take her wand. Aiming true she made him fly back and out of her landing in on a couch behind him. She froze him to the spot unable to move or get loose. Straddling in his lap quickly she gripped his shoulder and impaled herself on him moving on him till she came and kissed his throat and chest lovingly while he couldn't move.

"Sorry, but I don't like apologizing when all I wanted to do was be there for you. If you can't take me trying to help you instead of slithering away," she said before she released her spell and he pressed her into the couch kissing her gently.

"Fine then, I take the Gyffindor bravery along with the crazy sex," he said smirking and watching her eyes go soft as she looked at him.

"And I accept you, as git and werewolf," she said wrapping her arms around his neck as he grew serious.

"So is that your answer?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll let you claim me now," she said smiling as he sighed in relief.

"You had me scared for a while you know," he said brushing some hair away from her face.

"You have to admit kidnapping someone isn't a great way to start a relationship," she said dragging him down for a kiss and then more of his favorite crazy sex.

AN: The next one is the next to last, and it might take me a while to write. Please review.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco explained how he was going to claim her. When the new moon came he was going to mix his blood with hers and then take some from her and mix with his. Then each of them would have to drink it after which they had slow sex until they just knew it was circulated through their systems and fused with each others blood. He told her she would know exactly when his blood had finished fusing with her because she would be able to read his mind easily like she could feel his emotions sometimes. Her blood would be totally fused with his when he felt the ache to claim her disappear completely.

"So is there a rule saying we have to be in the woods or something?" she asked laying in his bed next to him.

"No, we can be right here when we do it," he said tracing small circles on her stomach and smiling. "I can't wait."

"Well you'll have to anyway," she said smiling at him.

"No, not the claiming. I want you pregnant as soon as possible," he said looking at her.

"Why? I like working and I want to wait for kids," she said sitting up.

"Well, I want kids as soon as possible and as many as we can have," he said pulling her onto his lap as he sat up.

"Your not thinking about who's body all those kids will change at all are you?" she asked crossing her arms.

"And besides that desire I don't want to do anything for a while. I want an entirely new life to distract me from what happened during the war and I want you to want that too," he said resting his head on her shoulder.

"I understand that, but let's wait until you officially marry me before we decide when we're going to have kids. Okay?" she said kissing him lightly but he didn't settle for that deepening it before. She pushed him away gently and got off of his bed and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm going to be late if you try anything so don't come in here," she said before she closed the door. He left her alone in the bathroom and watched as she got dressed for work quickly and effectively. Then she came back to where he was laying and kissed him goodbye.

"Why don't you try to find something to do in the time that I'm working? That way your distracted for a while," she said before she disappeared. He smiled knowing exactly what he could do to distract him but still irritate her properly.

Hermione arrived to work on time and was working hard when Draco showed up and sat across from her expectantly. She sighed and ignored him and kept working on her recent case when he coughed into his hand. She ignored it and kept going till he suddenly put his hands over her work.

"Please ask me what I'm doing here," he said.

"What are you doing here besides annoying me?" she asked.

"I got a job on the Werewolf Protection committee today along with Lupin. We are both assigned to find werewolves that did not serve Voldemort and have them come to register and receive protection against bigot idiots like Umbridge," he said proudly.

"That sounds perfect for Umbrige's new department to work in.. I was trying to find something truly horrifying to her to make her work at unless she wants to leave the ministry," Hermione said digging around in her folders for Umbridge.

"Make sure she has to be nice," he said getting up and heading for the door. Then he looked back at her. "I may be gone for a few days."

"When will you be back?" she asked looking at him pouting slightly.

"Three days tops. I'll be sure to come home and make up for time lost. And remember that the new moon is still two weeks away so nothing will interfere with that," he said smiling at her before he left her office.

For the next three days she slept alone in his bed and went to work not worrying about him. Harry and Ron came around to talk, Ginny dragged her away for shopping, and managed to force her over for a family dinner where everyone teased her about getting stuck with the Slytherin Prince werewolf. George and Fred both patted her hands sympathetically while saying it was a shame she would be stuck with the only werewolf in history that could also change into a ferret. She stayed long after dinner and enjoyed every second, even when Snape showed up though he immediately came over to her looking tense.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"No one could find you at Malfoy Manor to tell you," he started and she stood up and looked him in the eye.

"Where's Draco?" she asked feeling panicked.

"At 's, he's been asking for you for hours," he said. Hermione left everyone to run out to the yard and apparated to . The medi-witch informed her that Draco was in intensive care. Hermione went up and stood outside the ward seeing them work on him inside while he was screaming for her. The door opened and someone went in but Draco's head snapped toward her. She started crying seeing how badly his throat was torn and it reached down toward his chest in long slashes that didn't want to heal.

She stood there for hours just looking at him and he looked at her until they forced him to fall asleep. Snape came with all of the Weasleys and Harry following him to support her. She started weeping when stepped forward and hugged her. They all sat in the hall with Hermione in 's embrace and Ginny gently patting her back as they waited for news. The doctor finally came out and asked for Hermione. She stood up and walked over wiping her eyes.

"His injuries were severe from a ruthless attack from another werewolf he seemed to be communicating to, they refused to heal and as you could tell he was screaming for you. Once you showed up however his natural healing abilities kicked in and our efforts are working now. He'll be waking up in a minute if you would like to speak to him," the doctor explained.

"Thank you," Hermione said before she rushed in and sat in the chair next to his bed. He was asleep for about another three seconds till his eyes opened and he reached for her. She took his hand but refused to climb in bed with him.

"You're still injured, I don't want to jeopardize your recovery," she said quietly, but with a show of strength he pulled her out of her chair and next to his bed.

"Get on this bed this instant," he demanded moving over slightly. She climbed into the little space he left her and fit perfectly against him resting her head on his pillow next to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Theodore Nott attacked me," he said simply.

"Why though, I thought you were friends with him?" she asked.

"We were but he was one of the unfortunate werewolves that had a muggleborn mate, I knew to hide you, he didn't and because he told Voldemort she was killed and he was driven crazy. At the time I found him he seemed perfectly lucid, after a while though he started talking to her like she was still there and I wasn't paying enough attention to see him suddenly attack me. All I remember is escaping my first chance and coming here. I know I was screaming for you," he said looking at her and her eyes misted over but he wiped away her tears. "Don't cry, I felt a million times better once I knew you were here for me."

"I should have gone home, they would have found me sooner," she said feeling guilty but he shook his head.

"I'm glad you were having fun, and I promised not to cause another unhappy day but here I am and you're crying," he said.

"Well it's not like we're in potions and your calling me names, you were hurt and I didn't know if you would be okay," she said more tears coming.

"I'll be fine, but I don't think they would appreciate it if I tried to feel you up while we're in this bed," he said smirking.

"I would push you if you weren't injured," she said kissing him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Stay with me," he said weaving his fingers together with hers and kissing her fingers before he fell asleep soundly. She let come in and told her she would be staying with Draco and that everyone could go home, she would update them all tomorrow. In the middle of the night she woke up to find Draco sucking her neck to mark her while his hand was between her thighs working up.

"You horny bastard, your supposed to be healing not trying to shag me," she said letting him continue anyway.

"Stimulation is good for my recovery," he mumbled against her neck as he slipped two fingers past her panties and inside of her while she moaned.

"You're acting like a raunchy teenager," she moaned slipping her hand underneath the thin dressing gown they gave him to wear and stroked his erection. He groaned against her neck and pumped his fingers inside of her faster and she did the same to him both of them in rhythm. Coming at the same time he abandoned her neck and kissed her passionately before gasping in pain.

"What did you pull?" she asked starting to sit up but he held her down on the bed and shook his head.

"It already healed, you can go back to sleep now," he smirked and she scoffed before vanishing the mess they made and turning around on the bed he pressed his chest against her back and wrapped his arm around her waist.

In the morning the doctor examined Draco and found him fit to discharge saying his healing rate was remarkable. Draco smirked at Hermione when the doctor said that exercise or stimulation should make any of his remaining injuries heal completely. She helped him walk out of with his arm wrapped over her shoulder both for support and a show of possession. This only made the reporters waiting in the waiting room more frenzied as they started lobbing questions at them as they left the hospital. Hermione especially wanted to hex Rita Skeeter asking if Hermione enjoyed being in a relationship with a werewolf. She ignored all of them and helped Draco through until they reached a fire place that they could easily take home.

Once they were on the other side she sealed the fire against anyone but close friends and family. He stretched out on a couch and watched her run around trying to make him comfortable until he caught her as she passed by and he pulled her down onto the couch with him.

"I feel fine, all I need is a little more rest and then I'm fine," he said soothing her nerves.

"I took the day off to stay with you and the Werewolf Protection committee is placing you on leave and hunting down Theodore for help as we speak. Do you want me to help you into bed? You'd be more comfortable," she said without thinking.

"I'd only be fully comfortable if you were in it naked with me," he said.

"Well I have all day and if it would help," she said teasingly. He stood up leaning on her and she helped him walk into his room and got him onto bed and he stripped quickly. She made him get under the covers and actually rest before she took off her clothes and climbed under the covers with him. His hands latched onto her naked breast and pulled her nipples between his fingers while she nibbled at his neck moaning a little.

"You shouldn't be over exerting yourself," she whispered to him.

"I'm not dying and I'm not old, so I can do what I want," he said back grabbing her thigh and pulling it over his hip so he could thrust into her. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him.

"Your going to lie down at least," she said moving on top of him with his hips moving to meet her and his hands on her breasts again. She leaned down and kissed him passionately before she broke off and looked in his molten grey eyes and smiled at him before she came and he followed closely.

Laying down next to him she put her hand on his cheek and turned his head toward her.

"I love you, but if you scare me like you did yesterday ever again I'll hurt you," she said before he leaned down and kissed her, shutting her up for a second before he broke off and smirked possessively.

"You love me, you love me, you love me, oh I love those words," he said closing his eyes and sighing. "I could listen to you say that all day."

"If you scare me like that again I'll hurt you," she said and he laughed.

"You know what I was talking about," he said opening his eyes and looked at her and she smoothed some of his hair back.

"I love you," she said.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, though this is all so sudden," she said sarcastically. He summoned a ring box and put it in her hand gently opening it. It was a simple encrusted with diamonds that seemed to shine magically.

"This was my grandmothers engagement ring and she left it for me to give to the woman I love," he said taking it and slipping it on her finger.

"Wow, if this is the engagement ring what am I getting on our wedding day?" she asked lifting her hand and looking at it on her hand and he smiled at it possessively.

"Something much larger and permanently fixed to your finger," he said seriously.

"Well, we have about eleven days before the new moon. Want to get married on the same day?" she asked looking at him.

"That would be perfect," he said kissing her. "I get to claim you in every way possible in the same day, we just have make sure to chase away all the guest before night."

"You wouldn't be able to wait till ten to rudely kick them out?" she asked.

"If you forced me to I might be able to stand it till then," he said jokingly.

"I'll remember that," she said suddenly getting out of bed and he tried to grab her back but she was out of reach. She went to the door of the bathroom and looked at him. "Stay in bed, I'm going to stay in your study for a while and start preparations. I'm not making it huge affair and all paparazzi are excluded from our wedding."

"Hate for everyone to know we're married?" he asked.

"No, I don't want it turning into a circus," she said going in and taking a shower. Draco listened to her mind buzz through different ideas until she settled on one she loved. When she came out and started to talk he stopped her.

"I would love to marry you here," he said and she smiled.

"It's actually the perfect time of year since all the flowers are in bloom and it's still cool," she said getting dressed. "And this helps instead of running around trying to find somewhere to get married."

"We can always skip it and go straight to the ministry, you can still wear a wedding dress," he called.

"No way, I may want a small wedding but I don't want it to be me, you, a priest, and a witness in a tiny room," she said finished tugging a sundress over her head and padding out barefoot. "Now stay there and I'll go make you something to eat."

"Get Bubbly to do it and just feed me," he said sitting up but she pulled her wand and he laid back down.

"Stay there," she threatened before she left his room.

The rest of the day she made sure he stayed in bed and planned their extremely small wedding. He only had three guests he wanted and she had a whole family showing up, he already knew what he was wearing on the day and she had no idea what she was going to so she had Ginny try to come up with something. Bubbly insisted she cook all of the food and said she wanted no one else touching the wedding cake. Her flowers were all going to come from the garden so she didn't need a florist. She had everything picked out including Ginny as her bridesmaid along with Luna. Draco had asked Blaise to be his best man via owl and asked to Harry to be there too who surprisingly said yes.

Going to change for bed she walked by the bed and saw Draco sound asleep holding a picture in his fist. She took it from him and found a picture of her in his grip she didn't know he had. She was next to the lake at Hogwarts leaning back against a tree smiling at nothing in particular before it looked toward her and smiled again. She remembered it now, it was seventh year and finals were over. Just sitting by the lake she had tried to think of something good to get the looming storm from over her head to go away for a while. Draco must have bribed the second year who took the photo because she knew she would have scowled and not smiled at him. Draco woke up at that thought and huffed.

"I didn't bribe him, he had a crush on you and I stole it from him," he said.

"You stole from a second year," she said frowning.

"He was okay after I gave him the last of my color changing ink to shut him up," Draco said.

"Always doing things the hard way, huh?" she said.

"How else was I going to get a picture of you doing anything but cursing at me?" he asked smiling.

"Well, if he was okay I guess I can get over it," she said handing the picture back to him and he put it up in the drawer next to the bed and watched her take off her sundress and slip one of his tshirts on. She climbed into bed next to him and he pulled her close not trying to start anything and she wrapped her arms around his waist, avoiding his scars though they were fading fast now.

"Good night Draco," she mumbled falling asleep almost as soon as her eyes closed.

"Night love," he said staying awake to run her hair through his fingers before he fell asleep again.

The next day Hermione ordered Draco to stay in bed again and he listened because after getting out the first time to pin her to the couch she chained him to the bed until he promised he would stay where he was.

"I'm going to go dress shopping, but don't think I won't know if you get out of bed," she threatened and soon Bubbly came in with his breakfast and cast a spell around the bed.

"Miss told me to force you to stay in bed so stay where you are Master," Bubbly said leaving before she saw Draco sigh.

"Women are almost unbearable," he said picking at his breakfast.

Hermione met Ginny in Diagon Alley and they started looking for a wedding dress. They searched through every store trying to find a dress that Hermione loved but nothing stuck out. Then she decided to go to muggle London and look there. The first store they went too she found the perfect dress. One shoulder held it up and it hugged her curves till her knees where it flared out and trailed behind her. Ginny loved it and so did Hermione who bought it immediately and gave it to Ginny.

"I can't hide it at the Manor, just keep it for me and we'll go find a dress for you. Luna told me just buy hers so she wouldn't clash by showing up with her usual dress code," Hermione said. Ginny agreed and then pulled Hermione all over the place getting accessories and her dress that ended up being light blue. They got a matching dress for Luna and Ginny promised to go to Luna's and make it fit perfectly.

Hermione got home tired and worn out but stopped where she was when she saw the last two people she thought she would ever see here talking to Draco. They both turned to look at her calmly while Draco looked at her anxiously.

"Hello ," Lucious said from next to his wife.

AN: Cliff hanger, and I didn't plan it! the next chapter probably won't be the last now. Ah well, please review.


	6. Chapter 7

AN: Here's the next chapter. I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. And now I need your honest opinion. Does my writing suck? I don't care about flames at this point I just need to know cause I got a review that seriously depressed me. And since I now have a new power cord I can update again without worrying my power will die out on me.

Hermione recovered amazingly quick it seemed to Draco. She composed herself and walked over to him and took his hand as he reached for hers.

"Hello Mr and ," she said once Draco had his arm around her waist.

"We came by to inform Draco that the ministry found us remorseful of our actions and released us from our imprisonment. Believe our surprise however we find out that he's been hiding his mate from us," Narcissa said examining Hermione coolly.

"Could you really blame me?" he asked.

"Of course Draco, we just wish you had told us you knew who she was before the war ended. We wouldn't have harmed her," Narcissa said gently to Draco.

"I was more afraid of who would have taken the information from you," he said coolly and tightening his grip on her waist. "I assume you want me to move out now."

"There's plenty of room for all of us Draco," Lucious said watching Hermione calmly stroke Draco's hand on her waist to remind him to stay calm.

"I don't want to stay here if you haven't changed your opinion of muggleborns," he said and Hermione didn't look at them then.

"Our opinions no longer influence anyone," Lucious said trying to diffuse a potential bomb.

"You didn't say you changed your opinion," Draco said starting to pull Hermione away from his parents.

"Draco, we don't want to lose you," Narcissa said walking toward him but stopping when he looked at her coldly.

"Lose me to what? A happy life where I actually love the person I'm married to? Lose the pureblood supremacy laws you nearly shoved into me. I didn't think about a single one of those things when I fell in love with Hermione. Until you admit that no one is better then you just because your pureblood I don't want to see you or stay in this house," he said pulling Hermione into his room and locking the door behind them. He leaned against her breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" she asked helping him to a chair.

"Yes, could you please pack everything and send it to our apartment. I think I can apparate there without losing anything in the process," he smirked.

"Do you really want to leave your parents like this?" she asked quietly.

"For you, yes," he said.

"They didn't say anything insulting to me," she said.

"You should have heard my father ask if I can change my mind like it's a simple matter of deciding who I want to be compatible with," he said sneering. She touched his cheek and he leaned into her fingers looking into her chocolate eyes.

"I don't want you to give up everything for me, and besides your parents will be the only grandparents our children have," she said quietly and he put his hand over hers on his cheek.

"You didn't tell me," he said sadly.

"Death Eaters found them before I sent them to Australia and killed them after graduation; I dealt with it by pouring myself into the Order and being with Snape. I didn't think I would fall in love at all or have to worry about having kids with grandparents," she said her eyes drifting off.

"I don't want them to hurt you, physically or emotionally. So I'm preventing it by moving out now before they say anything," he said getting up. "I'll pack, get the clothes you want out of the closet and we can go."

"No, come here," she said and pulled him back to the door to the hall. Lucious and Narcissa were in Draco's study across the hall and Hermione dragged him inside.

"Mr. and , what do you think of me?" she asked. Draco looked at both of his parents ready to take Hermione away should either of them say something hurtful to her.

"We believe that your good for Draco, _I_ know that a mate is irreplaceable to a werewolf," Narcissa said looking pointedly at her husband who acted like he didn't know what she was saying. "Anyone that Draco would hide from us is absolutely fine with me and my husband. He usually uses us to scare off his girlfriends."

"So you have no objections or negative thoughts to me being here with Draco, or us getting married?" she asked.

"None," Lucious said looking at Draco as he said so.

"We want you to be happy, and we really want you to stay Draco and you ," Narcissa said smiling warmly.

"Thank you, but I think we'll still move out," Draco said and Hermione looked at him and he just raised his eyebrow suggestively and she blushed.

"We can't persuade you to stay?" Narcissa asked.

"No mother, but trust me we'll visit," Draco said pulling Hermione out of the room quickly away from his parents.

"I wonder why he's so eager to get her away from us," Lucious said smiling and Narcissa smiled back.

"At least it means that we'll get grandchildren sooner then later," she said.

Draco packed with a sweep of his wand and Hermione did the same but slower so to delay them getting to his apartment for a while. He watched her smiling slightly knowing that she was delaying it. Once everything was packed he sent it to his apartment and pulled her close before apparating directly onto his bed in the apartment. He pinned her to the bed and kissed her feeling her flip them over and kiss him a little while longer before she climbed off of him and the bed.

"No sex, we're going to do something besides stay in your bed all day," she said going to the door.

"What could you possibly want to do besides take advantage of me in bed?" he asked and she laughed at him before leaving the room.

"I bought my wedding dress today, do you still need to get your tux?" she asked.

"I already ordered it, it'll be ready tomorrow," he said laying back in bed and picking up the random thoughts running through her head. She was trying to figure out something they could do that would keep them away from the apartment for a while. Then she decided.

"Yes, wear something sexy or else I won't go," he called before she came back to the door.

"I'm not going to wear something in sexy just so you can rush us home from dancing to shag me," she said poking her head in the door.

"I won't rush you home, trust me," he said smiling at her. She looked at him distrustfully and started getting ready while he walked around behind her trying to make her put on the insanely short skirts in her closet. Finally she put on a mini dress that hugged everything perfectly down to mid-thigh and high heels strapped to her ankles. He went almost crazy watching her stand in the bathroom fixing her hair into a messy bun and slip on a bracelet.

"Get ready to go and stop staring at me," she said walking past him to get away from his predatory looks at her body. He put on jeans and slipping a tight white t shirt on over his chest and running one hand through his hair to smooth it back. Before they left she turned and looked at him concerned a little.

"Do you feel well enough to go?" she asked.

"If I didn't I would try harder to convince you to stay in bed with me," he said taking her hand and she wrapped her other arm around his waist and apparated them to an alley down the street from the club she planned on taking him. They got in quickly when Hermione confounded the guard at the door.

The music inside was pounding and Draco pulled her out onto the dance floor quickly. He pulled her close and moved their bodies in time and made sure no space existed between them. After moving to a dark corner he tried to slip his hand under her dress but she stopped him.

"Why don't you go get me a drink instead of trying to feel me up in the dark," she said, he sighed and walked away. She stood there waiting for him when someone came up to her.

"Hey sweetie, want a dance?" he asked trying to put his hands on her hips.

"No thanks, I'm waiting for my boyfriend," she said moving away.

"Come on, I'm sure he won't mind," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her closer when Draco's fist connected with his jaw. He staggered away but Draco followed him and punched him again and the guy landed on the floor. Hermione rushed forward and grabbed Draco's arm before he threw another punch.

"Stop Draco," she said quietly. Not caring that the guy was watching, Draco dragged Hermione into a darker space and apparated them to his apartment.

"Your mine, no one else has the right to touch you," he growled before he pushed her against the wall and kissed her possessively, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He lifted her higher on the wall and forced her legs to wrap around his waist and hiked up her skirt. She wove her fingers into his hair and kissed him back hoping he would calm down but he got more possessive. He ripped off her panties and undid his pants quickly before he thrust into her against the wall. She gasped and he ripped off her dress despite her best efforts to keep it on. He grabbed her breast and squeezed them roughly but not enough to hurt her.

"Say your mine," he growled.

"I'm yours, all yours Draco," she said kissing him gently and suddenly he collapsed against her breathing hard.

"I can't lose you," he said against her throat.

"You're not going to," she said running her fingers through his hair slowly.

"I hated seeing his hands on you," he growled suddenly.

"I didn't want him Draco, I don't want anyone but you," she said kissing him again. He looked down at her naked body and him pressing her against the wall.

"I'm sorry," he said moving his hands to her hips, "I didn't mean to force you like this."

"Well since we're already here, let's finish it. You being my knight in furry armor was actually sexy," she said pulling him in for a kiss. He carried her to their room and laid her on the bed and got undressed properly. He kissed her sweetly before moving into her gently and working her up to her orgasm slowly and coming with her. She fell asleep draped over his chest and he ran his fingers up and down her back for a while watching her smile in her sleep as she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. He finally fell asleep with his hand on her back.

He woke up in the morning and panicked when she wasn't in bed. Walking into the kitchen he found her making bacon and pancakes in one of his button up shirts. He came up behind her and started nibbling on her neck and distracted her from the food for a second before she pointed her spatula at the table. He sat down obediently and waited for her to finish cooking and ate the food she placed in front of him.

When she walked by to take his plate he let her go by though it was driving him crazy not to pin her to the kitchen table. He was surprised however when she came and sat in front of him on the table and unbuttoned his shirt slowly while he watched stroking her leg in between his. When it was unbuttoned all the way all he could see was her skin between her breast down to her hip where the ends were lapping over. She rubbed her toes against his erection and he stood up from his chair and kissed her while he slowly pushed his shirt off of her shoulders. She laid back and pulled him to her. He continued to kiss her hesitant to take control when she initiated it. She pushed the boxers he had slipped on off and wrapped her leg around his waist feeling him move into her slowly like last night and she broke off from their kiss.

"I'm telling you once, I like the crazy ass se we usually have and being slow isn't working for me," she said bluntly but he smiled widely before he lifted one of her legs to his shoulder and started pounding away. She threw her head back and scratched her nails down his chest slowly as her orgasm built quicker then usual. When she came she screamed out his name he kept going making her come again before he came and she froze sitting up quickly.

"We didn't remember a contraceptive spell," she said.

"Don't worry about it, I've been practicing it wandlessly," he said kissing her reassuredly.

"Oh thank merlin, I can't believe I forgot about it last night," she said resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'm glad I remembered when I was being psycho wolf," he said kissing the top of her head before she got up and headed for the bathroom.

"I have to go to work today, what are you gonna be up to?" she asked pulling his shirt around her again. He leaned against a wall and sighed as he ran a hand thought about it.

"Probably go to the Werewolf Protection committee and help track down Theodore," he said. She glanced at him concerned that he might be attacked again but he wrapped her in his embrace and assured her that he wouldn't let himself be hurt again.

"Besides the only wounds that can't heal are the ones you inflict," he joked, but she glared at him before turning on her heel and going into the bathroom to get clean.

They left together after Hermione refused to delay her shower and separated after she kicked him out of her office for trying to corner her against her desk. He sighed when the door slammed shut behind him and trudged down the hallway and took the stairs up a level. Outside of Remus's office he smoothed some of his hair back to delay going in and composed himself.

"Hello Malfoy," the former professor said smiling slightly at him. "I see your all better, that's good. What can I do for you today?"

"I want to assist in the search for Theodore," he said calmly sitting across from Remus. The older wolf frowned slightly.

"Are you out for revenge, that's not a good reason to go find him Malfoy," Remus said weaving his fingers together and resting his head on them as he looked at Draco across the desk.

"I don't want to harm him, I want to help him," Draco said seriously before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I understand what he's feeling and I want to help him with it. If it had been reversed I would have attacked anyone that came within ten feet of me."

"Alright, the search parties in the Netherlands right now in the vicinity of where he attacked you. Feel free to join them or to look anywhere that you think he might have gone after he attacked you," Remus said tapping a blank piece of paper with a map of the general area that the group was in. Draco nodded before taking the sheet and leaving the office. He knew where Theodore was though without telling Remus about it.

Theodore had been screaming for his mate, Katrina, before he apparated away leaving Draco bleeding on the forest floor. Draco knew where all the unworthy mates had been buried and if Theodore was as crazy as he thought he was then Theodore would be there trying to find her.

Apparating to the abandoned castle somewhere in the northeast of England he walked through the abandoned halls listening intently for any sudden sounds or movement. He approached the back gardens slowly letting Theodore become aware of him and that he wasn't trying to hide his presence. He found Theodore sitting next to her shallow grave, looking at it longingly. Draco could imagine the empty feeling inside of him when he was separated from Hermione was possibly a million times worse for Theodore who subconsciously knew he would never have her again.

"Theo," he said quietly standing to the side of him about five feet away. Theodore looked at him and seemed sane. "Will you come with me now? You need help."

"Draco, I'm sorry for hurting you the other day," Theodore said in his raspy voice like he had been screaming and hadn't healed his throat yet. "No one can help me now though." His fingers brushed the ground under which his love was covered.

"Theo, I can imagine how you feel but don't you think that she would have wanted you to take care of yourself?" Draco asked gently.

"She hated me, the last thing she screamed at me was that it was my fault. And it was," Theo said grabbing his hair and howling in pain. The sound ripped through Draco harshly and he wanted nothing more then Hermione in his arms and make sure she was there forever.

"I'm going to tell the ministry you're here Theo, please don't fight them off. Let them help you," Draco said calmly.

"I'm going to die soon anyway, what does it matter that they try to delay it. I can't be happy without her and she was never happy with me," Theo said tears still running down his cheeks. He lay next to her grave and howled again as Draco walked away feeling despair for Theo, who lost his only love.

The ministry flocked in to take Theo to St. Mungo's for treatment and he left peacefully, walking like a zombie as they led him around. Draco stayed with him until he was in a private room with tight security in case he lost his sanity again. The doctors told Draco that he would receive all the care he needed and that they would try to keep him sane.

After he reported to Remus who seemed unsurprised Draco knew where Theodore had been he went down to Hermione's office and went in. she looked annoyed until she saw the tears running down his cheeks. Dropping to his knees next to her chair she turned to him and held his face still as she wiped away his tears. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close ruining her shirt by crying on it but she patted his hair gently as she laid her head on top of his.

"I love you, please don't leave me," he whispered against her skin.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she whispered back kissing the top of his head before he looked up at her and kissed her. pulling her close he held her there as he searched every corner of her mouth and ran his fingers through her hair needing to feel her right there. She brushed his tears away while he continued to kiss her. when he finally broke off she looked at him calmly.

"What happened?" she asked. He tore himself away from her and sat on the edge of her desk as he told her slowly. She paid attention and didn't take her eyes off of him as he tried to explain how he had felt. He stopped when he tried to explain Theo's anguish and how it would end for him. She seemed to feel it though and she stood up to kiss him again.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be in pain in anymore Draco, I wouldn't want you to mourn me that much," she said trying to touch his cheek but he grabbed her wrist and looked at her angrily.

"I would mourn you every day until I died, Hermione, forgetting you wouldn't be possible," he said calmly.

"I didn't ask you to forget me, I asked you not to mourn. Love me still if you want too, but don't be consumed by it," she said pressing her fingertips to his cheek and brushing his last tear away.

"And if I died?" he asked.

"I would love you still and be a spinster for the rest of my life," she said smiling.

"Good, because if you slept with Snape again I would probably have to haunt you," he said feeling his depression lift somewhat. He stayed in her office for the rest of the day watching her silently from a corner as she worked. People came in and glanced at him before speaking to Hermione, one man was brave enough to flirt with her before Draco growled. After her shift was over he pulled her close and just held her before they apparated to the apartment and she comforted him more then she could have in the her office.

AN: I'm thinking about getting a beta, anyone interested?


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione and Draco stuck together for the next two weeks like glue due to Draco's over protectiveness. He was still feeling the last remnants of Theodore's pain he had just glimpsed at. Hermione gave him the comfort he wanted more then anything and he adored her more then ever. He forced himself to keep his hands off of her unless it was necessary or at night when his nightmares made him crave her arms around him more then when he was awake. She would wake up and see his face twisted in worry until she kissed him. His arms would wrap tighter and bury his head into her neck licking at it lightly but wake up when she giggled quietly.

"Why are you laughing at me?" he would ask sleepily.

"It felt like was Crookshanks licking my neck," she said giggling again when he licked again.

"I don't like being compared to that furball," he said and she smacked him rough enough to get his attention.

"I loved that cat, and besides your more alike then you know," she said smiling softly.

"How so love?" he asked running his fingers through her hair lightly and laying his head on her shoulder.

"Both of you don't look appealing at first glance but you grow on me," she teased and he growled slightly before he lifted up on his arms and looked at her lustfully.

"I don't look like that furball, and I know for certain you find me more attractive," he said kissing the spot on her neck that he had been licking in his sleep.

"That's for certain, at least I don't need a lint brush after I've cuddled with you," she said smiling as he growled again.

The night before their wedding Hermione was stressing over the detail of the wedding in a guest bedroom at Malfoy Manor. She constantly stuck her head in the fireplace to contact her bridesmaids constantly before they blocked her entirely from their fireplaces. She contacted Draco's groomsmen and they assured her that they would be their and she restrained herself from contacting all the guest and her future mother in law to remind them about the wards around the Manor that would be down for the entire day till the last guest left. In the middle of her hair pulling Draco came in looking perfectly sexy in nothing but boxers and wet hair.

"Love, I've felt nothing but worry for the last six hours coming from your head. Nothing is going to go wrong," he whispered in her ear as he hugged her to his chest. She sighed and pushed him away.

"Your not supposed to see me until tomorrow at two," she said trying to push him out of her room. "It's bad luck."

"Maybe I'm willing to risk it," he said tugging her hips playfully to his. She stood firm and shook her head.

"Out of my room before I curse you," she said calmly.

He pouted before he left her room quietly as he came in. She smiled though, his visit made her feel calmer and as she sank under the covers on her bed she finally got the sleep she finally needed. Her dreams consisted of almost all the sexual acts they had committed together since their first time and she knew subconsciously that Draco was sending them her way as punishment for not letting him sneak in pre-wedding sex as a thrill to knowing they shouldn't the night before. When she woke up at two in the morning with soaked panties she didn't hesitate getting out of her bed and walking the one mile to his bedroom. He was awake, laying comfortably on a couch waiting for her with a bottle of firewhiskey next to him.

"If your drunk later today I'll curse you," she said before she quickly straddled his waist and kissed him desperately. "I should be mad that you sent me all of those dreams," she murmured against his lips before he positioned them so she was underneath him. He smirked against her lips.

"My little lioness is always pulling out her roar but I have yet to see an actual curse tossed at me," he said seductively.

"I don't want to be accused of spousal abuse until I have you locked away somewhere where you can't spill the beans," she said feeling his hands quickly get rid of her underwear and gasped when he entered her.

"Don't worry darling, I have much more interesting ways of getting back at you," he said licking at her neck as he stroked back and forth out of her quickly drawing moans out of her. He used his wonderful hands to draw more moans and finally a scream as she came and forced him over with her when her nails in his hair and on the back of his neck scratched into his skin.

"I should be really mad at you right now," she said kissing the scratch marks she had left on his neck and shoulders when he sat up with her behind him and her legs wrapped around his waist. He nearly purred in her arms trying to keep her with him longer.

"You initiated it though, love," he said rolling his shoulders let her know he wanted her attention there.

"I believe your horniness made me climb out of my bed and into yours through all those remembrances of what we've been up to since day one," she said weaving her fingers into his hair and making him purr lightly when she scratched at his scalp.

"Can you blame me? That bachelor party that Blaise threw was bloody awful, I can't look at any other naked woman and like it," he said though he laughed at remembering Harry's red face along with Ron's tomato complexion when they both received lap dances to amuse Draco since he wasn't liking his own.

"Good, I would hate to feel suspicious that any other woman could make you want them at all," she said kissing his throat over the same area that he usually licked her own. "I'll see you later at the ceremony if I don't sleep through it," she said getting up and from behind him only for him to pull her back onto his lap and subjected to one of his hungry passionate kisses. She kept her head and pulled away to his disappointment.

"If you fall asleep I'll grab your arse in front of the entire audience and smirk as you jump awake," he said when she climbed off of his lap.

"I'll remember that," she said walking to the door and looking back at him lovingly. "Get some sleep."

"I can't when your not here," he said pouting slightly. Peeking out of the door she checked to see if anyone was walking around and peeled off her shirt before she threw it to him.

"Sleep with that," she said watching his eyes cloud over in lust as he watched her run naked out of his room and down the hall quickly to her guest room. She ran into her room laughing at her antics and climbed into bed quickly still naked, falling asleep with no more disruptions in her sleep.

Later around eight her sleep was interrupted by a loud banging and shot up in bed clutching her blankets to her chest to keep her nakedness hidden as Ginny burst into her room without knocking at all.

"Hermione, get your arse out of bed and into her shower so I can make you look like a bride," Ginny ordered carrying her wedding dress in and hanging it in the closet while Hermione dashed into her bathroom with a sheet wrapped around her. Ginny made sure she was clean and her hair was washed in her robe before she dragged her into the barbers chair she conjured out of thin air and forced her to sit still as she did Hermione's make up and hair. Luna came in looking dreamy as usual but perfectly suitable to be a bridesmaid with her hair only outside the norm because she pinned it up with a radish as decoration. Ginny didn't let Hermione see how she looked though everyone that came in to tell her that the plans were being carried on flawlessly awed at the sight of her. Even when she was putting on her dress Ginny still didn't let her look into a mirror until she had her veil in place and her heels on.

"Okay, ready to see Draco drool at the mere sight of you?" Ginny said excitedly.

"Not until I know for sure I don't have ten pounds of makeup on my face," Hermione said stretching her neck to get a crick out of it.

"Fine," Ginny said summoning a full length mirror and placing it in front of Hermione. "Don't start crying or I'll kick your bony ass even if Draco comes after me." Ginny smiled. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and almost started crying until Ginny made a warning sound and she sucked it up. Her hair was tamed to be silky strands curled and hanging over her bare shoulder and Ginny highlighted her eyes and cheekbones with light makeup but not too much to make it look unnatural. Her curves even more because of a slight shrinking spell that Ginny cast to make it fit even more perfect then before. Her veil hung to mid waist and added to the already perfect bride look before Ginny pulled it over her face.

"Now all you have to do is sit in that chair for another forty minutes and look beautiful while I make sure the groom and his men are ready. No sneaking out of this room and ruining your dress," she said sternly sounding exactly like . Hermione pulled a chair up to the window and obediently sat down as Ginny left her room.

Down the enormous hall Draco was having trouble with his father.

"Why won't you wear traditional robes instead of that ridiculous muggle get up?" Lucious asked noticing his son roll his eyes impatiently.

"Hermione and I aren't going to be doing it the traditional wizard way, except for the ceremony because I don't want to do it that way and she's fine with that," he said calmly though he was losing his patience quickly.

"Your mother and I have always dreamed you would do it traditionally like we did, why can't you agree to this one request from us?" Lucious asked sighing.

"I'm sorry but until recently and for a period of four years after sixth year I could hardly give a shit about what either one of you wanted for me," he said turning to his father who had the nerve to look hurt. "Don't think that I didn't love you both at the time, but I didn't believe in any of your beliefs after Dumbledore fell over the edge of that tower anymore. This is basically the teenage rebellion that I couldn't have then, by denying you the pleasure of seeing me in this traditional robe you dragged out of Grinngotts and marry Hermione while we both wear muggle attire."

"Finally, she put a backbone in you," Lucious said smiling slightly while Draco's eyes drifted off slightly at the mention of her till Ginny burst in not seeming to care if anyone inside of the room was naked when she came in.

"Hermione's all ready and I came in to check on you and the boys. Where's Harry?" she asked looking around.

"Across the hall in the study, tell him that we'll be going down in ten minutes to go greet guest so hurry up and don't distract him," he said and she walked out smirking at his insinuations.

"What prompted you to make him a groomsman?" Lucious asked sitting down on a couch and examining his son closely. He looked beyond happy, even when he wasn't smiling to himself.

"He ended the war and he's Hermione's best friend, I'm not going to shove him out of her life because I want her all to myself," Draco said smiling as he remembered this morning when she came just because he made her horny in her sleep with simple memories.

"Why not Weasley?" he asked.

"He isn't that calm headed to let his best friend marry a former enemy while he stands there watching," Draco said adjusting his tie once again and inspecting his hair before he turned to his father and smiled. "I have only two goals today, make her happy and to finally claim her in a way that won't send me into a frenzy because their watching."

"About that Draco, when are you going to claim her properly? Your mother and I want grandchildren quickly," he said and his son laughed at him.

"She wants to wait and I'm not going to force her to become pregnant so you can spoil the child senseless," he said calmly.

"No we spoiled you senseless; we plan on spoiling our grandchildren rotten," Lucious said just as his wife walked in.

"Hurry up, the guest are here and you must greet them Draco," she said as he walked toward her. She examined him like her husband and didn't find that him not wearing the traditional robes took away from the day, that happy aura he was giving off made him perfectly handsome to her. "You look wonderful."

"Oh please don't tear up," Draco said when his mother sniffed. She held her head up high and walked away without a word as Lucious chuckled.

"She'll start crying in the middle of the ceremony, mark my words," Lucious chuckled.

Hermione had started daydreaming about the ceremony when Ginny came back in with Harry towed behind her.

"Still beautiful good, because in ten minutes the ceremony starts and I think it'll take twenty to actually walk out to the garden," Ginny said as Harry looked at Hermione awed.

"Wow," he said.

"So articulate, I suppose you'll be speechless when you marry Ginny," Hermione smiled.

"Of course he will if he knows what's good for him," Ginny joked snapping Harry out of his daze.

"Come on, these heels will only make this more dangerous," she said standing up and thinking about it before she pulled her shoes off and started running for the front door despite Ginny's protest. She reached the front door in four minutes breathless and leaned against it to catch her breath while Ginny and Harry caught up with her. Ginny scolded her before she fixed Hermione's hair and declared her perfect again. Harry left to join Draco and Ginny went to find Luna before the music started. Hermione felt how excited that Draco was from where she was without seeing him and it made her excited in return.

Ginny came and ordered her to take her bouquet and listen for her cue. Following the red head she stayed out of sight and heard the music start to play signaling for the groomsmen and women to start their march and finally her song started. She walked forward suddenly feeling foolish for forgetting her heels. The grass felt cool under her feet and she didn't regret forgetting them till Ginny shot her a look from the head of the party. She hardly cared though because she saw Draco and he saw her clearly for the first time and cliché as it is he was all she saw. He looked amazed at her, clearly speechless as she had wanted him to be. To her he was at his best and she couldn't find a thing she would change (well maybe mess up his hair so it would hang in his eyes how she liked it). He caught that thought and ran a hand through his hair thoroughly getting rid of the slicked back style she hated in school.

Smiling more brightly she walked toward him barely keeping her feet under her since the pull of his gaze made her want to stubble to move quicker toward him, but when she did reach him he took her hand quickly and practically smoldered into her skin with hot lustful it was. She lowered her gaze and listened to the priest begin the ritual to tie them together permanently in life and make the bonds they shared more powerful (not that they needed it to be that way) and as she recited her vows Draco's gaze became more focused as he listened to her willingly tie herself to him for life and promise to always love him. She looked at him again when he proudly and posseively said his vows making sure their was no doubt he wanted her to the last breath. As the wizard tied their wrist with the golden ribbon they looked into each others eyes and saw only love and devotion to each other as he completed the rest of the ritual with neither of them paying attention till they heard his final words.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," he said stepping back as Draco cupped her face and kissed her passionately, disregarding the wolf whistles coming from Fred and George and a few others in the back. When he finally stepped away the wizard declared them Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy to cheers from everyone and a couple of sobs coming from Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy.

Despite Draco's trying to sneak her into a closet for hot sex Hermione kept him firmly by her side as she greeted everyone and ate at the reception held in one of the three ballrooms at Malfoy Manor. He tried to keep his hands to himself but she was tempting him unconsciously as she walked around in her dress smiling happily while dirty thoughts kept flitting through his mind. Feeling his desire she smiled at him and leaned up toward his ear.

"You remember that your going to claim me tonight, we have all night to play out the dirty thoughts going through your head," she said seductively while he growled low in his throat before he looked at his watch.

"Do I really have to wait eight hours before I can take you," he said trying not to look desperate and failing.

"Yes, remember you promised not to kick anyone out till ten," she reminded him when he started regretting promising her anything but constant sex on their wedding night.

Fred and George left early after giving their present, which was explained when it turned out to a joke device making anyone who touched it extremely lustful (thankfully only Ginny and Harry touched it which explained their leaving early. Luna left an encyclopedia with the names and descriptions of all the imaginary creatures featured in her fathers magazine. Neville was especially sweet leaving them a flower that displayed the love of whoever touched it; red for passionately, pink for sweetly, yellow for friendship, and white for eternally. Somehow after Draco touched it the petals were white with red outlines, not changing but slightly for Hermione with pink fading in. Mrs. Weasley gave them a family photo album that recorded important family moments without the need to take a picture. They opened it and inside already were pictures from their wedding inside. The rest of the gifts were just as thoughtful and sweet, except for Pansy's which made Hermione blush as she hid it and Draco shift in his seat to hide his erection at the thought of her wearing that lingerie.

Finally to Draco's delight around seven all of the guests started leaving, saying that they no longer wanted to intrude on the young couple's night after Draco started growling at random people. Tactfully his parents disappeared to their wing of the Manor and left Hermione to get cornered by her newly wed husband. He put both hands on either side of her body and proceeded to attack her exposed shoulder and neck inhaling her scent in deep gulps. She gave him more access and pulled at the collar of his shirt unbuttoning it to slip her hand underneath it and feel his chest and neck before she kissed his neck lightly. He picked her up bridal style and carried her by memory down the hall while he was kissing her senseless into his room before he put her on the bed and walked away to sit in his chair leaving her confused.

"Undress," he said pulling his jacket off and his shirt as he watched her stand up. She pulled her veil free from her hair and placed it on the bed. She pulled out the pins keeping her hair in place and shook it loose while he shifted wanting her to hurry but she continued slowly knowing she didn't have much on underneath her dress. Blushing she pushed the shoulder holding up her dress off and pulled her arm free before reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress and let it fall and only glanced up to see the hungry look in his eyes before he had her pinned to the bed and smirking at her.

"Oh you know how to be a tease Hermione," he said looking at her naked chest, then trailing his eyes down to the green panties that covered almost nothing and then the garter she had slipped on just as a joke to herself but turned Draco on more then anything. "Oh if I knew you had almost nothing on under that dress I would have growled right after the ceremony to make them all leave."

"That's why I didn't tell you," she said kissing him under his chin to hear him almost purr before his hands started assaulting her body. She pushed the sensations he was causing back for a minute and looked at him seriously.

"Why don't we wait till after we start the claiming?" she asked. He groaned and put his head against her shoulder as he whined.

"I don't want to wait any longer," he mumbled against her skin.

"Just wait a little longer, or can we do it now?" she asked.

He wandlessly conjured two small vials and drew his blood to fill them halfway and then took her wrist and drew hers as painlessly as possible before he sealed them to shake them and then gave her one and chugged his own down, she closed her eyes and drank hers surprised to find that the fire already burning for Draco tripled and from his expression the same for him. He stood up and ripping at her underwear and pulling her garter off with his teeth slowly while her arousal built up deliciously. He spread her legs and kissed each of her thighs before he licked her core slowly making her moan loudly and almost arch off the bed if his hands hadn't been holding down her hips to restrain her. He attacked her clit slowly, drawing out the most delicious moans that he could until she finally came and he tasted her essence noticing his was mixed in slightly now with hers.

She nearly pulled him up to her desperately to kiss him passionately and he could feel her heart pounding in her chest in time with his own. She made quick work of his pants and had him beneath her riding him fast until he flipped them over and his wolf demanded submission from her. Feeling this she showed him her neck instinctively and he bit it possessively leaving a mark on her while she moaned. He had told her that they were supposed to go slow but instead here he was lifting her knees to his hips so he could pound into her while the only grip she had on him was shoulders and none on her sanity. She made no conscious effort to keep quiet and he was being just as vocal her. At some point she could see the images thoughts flitting through his head and they most consisted of dirty images of her as he looked at her and thoughts along the line of 'Damn she's bloody gorgeous' and growls from his inner wolf. Finally she came her scream bouncing off the walls and his growl of triumph mingling with her cries.

Draco collapsed to the side of her and smirked happily at her as she tried to catch her breath. She turned toward him and caught the thoughts flickering through his head.

"That was enough tonight Draco, I don't think I could do much more," she said breathlessly.

"Um, but I think we've barely begun," he said moving to kiss her again.

AN: Finally, success! This is the first multi chapter story that I have finished, though I predict that most of you will ask for a epilogue, so if you want one review and once I get twenty request then I'll write. So hit the pretty button and tell me if you want it or not.


	8. Chapter 9

AN: This is the last chapter (thank god) I will be happy to hear to all of your reviews and hopefully none of them will be mean like a couple I've gotten. Enjoy and review, you don't just have to review once per story, the rule is one per chapter lol.

Chapter 9

Two months after the honeymoon.

Hermione sat up quickly in their apartment room and jumped over a grumbling Draco for the bathroom. He barely saw the door close before he heard her throw up loudly. He jumped out of bed and went to the door and knocked.

"Are you okay love?" he asked worriedly.

"No idiot, I'm throwing up at four in the morning when I felt perfectly fine last night," she shouted at the door.

"Hermione, maybe we should go to the doctor. I don't want you to get sick," he said leaning his forehead against the door and he heard her sigh.

"That's unfair when I can feel your concerned, you smug bastard," she said as he smirked.

"Still, we should get you checked," he said firmly.

"Fine, contact Harry and tell him I won't be in today. He'll have to go track down your crazy ass aunt on his own," she said feeling miserable and he could tell.

Harry agreed to drag Ron out of bed in her stead and Draco got the clothes out that Hermione was thinking of wearing so she wouldn't have to worry about it when she got out of the shower. He got dressed before she finished and once she was done wrapped his arms around her waist and apparated them to 's and asked for a check up appointment that day. While they were waiting she had to throw up again and Draco went in with her despite her protest to hold her hair for her and rub her back.

When they got into the examination room she laid down on the table feeling sick and weak while Draco sat next to her rubbing her hand and kissing her knuckles trying to soothe her. the mediwitch that came in recognized both of them and smiled before patiently listening to Draco worry about Hermione who was rolling her eyes though it felt like she would throw up again. The mediwitch did a few tests before she discovered the cause and smiled at both of them.

"Congratulations, you're going to be parents," she said expecting cheers and instead heard Draco hit the floor and Hermione sit up quickly to hold her head achingly.

"You mean I'm pregnant?" she asked and the mediwitch smiled before she saw Hermione reach down and kick Draco.

"I told you to wait," she said as the mediwitch slipped out quietly.

Eight months later.

Hermione wanted to growl at Draco shepherding her like a mother hen into the delivery room after her first contraction. The mediwitches had trouble navigating around the possessive werewolf and whenever they asked him to leave he growled until they backed off. Hermione laid down trying to breath evenly while the pain rippled through her and disrupted her concentration.

"This is all your fault," she screamed at him when another contraction rippled through her.

"I'm sorry," Draco said sounding apologetic.

"I don't give a damn if your sorry, we aren't having sex until this kid graduates Hogwarts," she cried as she pushed. The cries that filled the room stunned both of the parents and made them stop their bickering. The baby was handed to Hermione and she gazed down at her beautiful baby boy. He had stopped crying the second they gave him to her and was now looking up at her with her own chocolate eyes and Draco's smile on his lips.

"He's so beautiful," she whispered.

"He looks just like me," Draco said before Hermione glared at him. "And you."

"We have to come up with a name for him," Hermione said stroking his light brown hair with silver highlights like Draco's. "How about Aurigae? It means charioteer."

"What about Corvi? That's just as good but it means crow," he said.

"Hm," she said stroking his hair again and he looked at her with her eyes again and she melted feeling he like Corvi better then Aurigae. "Corvi it is, we'll just nickname him Cory."

"Alright then, welcome to the world of magic Corvi Malfoy," Draco said reaching out and stroking his sons dark hair.

Family poured in to see the little bundle of joy and everyone had preferences to say who he looked like. It almost turned into a fight between and about who they looked like till Corvi started crying loudly making both of them hush.

Five months later.

Hermione had just gotten her rambunctious and clever crawler into bed when Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand sneaking suspiciously up to cup her breast until she pushed him away.

"I told you, no sex," she said walking to her vanity and brushed her hair out. He got down on his knees and crawled over with his hands together begging.

"Hermione I've been in withdraw since Corvi was born, I've had to jack off three times in the shower after watching you just put on lotion. Don't keep me waiting anymore," he said getting behind her and running his nose along her throat and took a deep breathe making her shiver. She wanted too but she felt he needed to suffer for knocking her up in the first place and held back her arousal because the second he smelled it he would be on her faster then a hound dog in heat. She pictured Dumbledore naked and held back from turning around and just letting loose on the floor.

"No," she said firmly before he swiveled her around on her seat and parted her legs to get between them.

"Have you forgotten my secret weapon? I've refrained from using it so that you wouldn't get mad at me, but my wolf is hungry and you're the food," he said dangerously seductive to her ears.

"If you use pheremones I promise that we will never have sex again," she growled at him and his eyes flashed silver for a second before he grinned predatoraily at her.

"You want me," he said putting his hand on her inner thigh and she couldn't hold back her gasp as he smirked wider. "And I know it."

"You smug bas- um," she moaned into his mouth as kissed her using every trick up his sleeve to get her to open up and to participate in her own seduction. He made her wrap her arms around his waist and her fingers into his hair as he started ripping her clothes away. When she was naked pressing against him at every possible place he picked her up and carried her over to the bed and grinded into her hips to make her moan before he kicked off his sleeping pants. She arched her back and moaned his name the second that he thrust into her and he cursed trying to hold back his orgasm.

"How the hell did you get this tight?" he asked pulling out slowly before pushing back in moaning at the feel of her surrounding him so tightly.

"Just fuck me," she moaned and he bit her bottom lip lightly before he started moving faster and harder, dragging muffled screams from her until they both came, each others names on their lips before they kissed hungrily. He groaned in pleasure when she flipped them over and started riding him.

"I'm so fucking glad you didn't make me wait till Corvi graduated," he said holding her hips like they were a life jacket.

"Me too," she said scratching her nails down his chest before she steadied herself on it and moved faster.

Unfortunately for Draco a month later she beat his ass for getting her pregnant again, followed by screaming during the birth that she was going to castrate him after their daughter was born. Aurora Ann Malfoy was welcomed to the world to the sounds of her father wincing as her mother crushed his hand as she held it.

Two years after Aurora was born.

Hermione and Draco discovered that after they were mated that Draco didn't change anymore if she was with them. It happened when Aurora was two and Narcissa demanded to babysit her grandchildren so she could spoil them and so Draco and Hermione would get some much needed alone time. She had followed him down to the dungeon and sat outside of the cell playing with his hair through the bars. He leaned back into her hands wanting to hold her in his arms and do more then play with her hair. After a while he felt the moon rise but he didn't transform. He stayed still for an hour trying to determine if it was a fluke before he turned to her suddenly.

"The moons up but I haven't changed," he said. She cocked her head to the side and evaluated him like a transfiguration project.

"I don't know why, but I haven't stayed with you during the full moon since before we got married," she said reaching through the bars to wrap her fingers into his hair and smiled. "That means I don't have to watch you pace around and drool like a dog."

"You see that every time I watch you dress. Let me out," he said giving her a smoldering look and she bit her lip thinking of about it before she summoned the key. The second she unlocked the door he threw it open and pounced on her eyes silver to the fullest.

"Oh, mate is so sexy," he said licking her neck before he ripped open her blouse and ripped her bra away. "We don't know how much longer we can wait."

"Draco?" she asked quietly.

"Not just him, both of us," he said moving his hands to cup her breasts and play with her erected nipples. She arched into his hands and he grinded into her when she arched up, causing delicious sensations to shoot through her. He took one into his mouth and continued to play with the other and dragging moans from her while he purred.

"You mean Draco and his inner wolf?" she asked.

"That would be us, we were so disappointed that mate never came all those months," he said before he switched and her eyes rolled into her back of her head and she wove her fingers into his hair to keep him in place. He suddenly stopped and drew back to reach down and rip off the shorts she had put on to stay comfortable while she stayed with him but that changed when he tore them away and she felt the cold of the floor beneath her back and thighs. (I forgot to mention, Draco's naked like before!) Draco pulled her up against his warm chest and kissed her, licking, biting, and sucking her lips while she practically melted into his arms. "We think that we'll have to insist you come with us from now on."

"I don't see a reason why not, as long as both of you remember to use protection," she mumbled against his lips as he pushed her thighs apart with his knee and got between them, smelling her arousal as he reached down to take a hold of her ass. He sat on the floor and speared her on him, both of them moaning in unison as he went in to the hilt. He almost devoured her lower lip trying to get access to her mouth, which she gave after teasing him by licking his but not letting him in. She wiggled her hips against his and he started moving her at a furious pace never giving her a moment to take a deep breath only short pants that turned into deep moans as he kept moving her on him and against him. When she finally came her scream bounced off the walls and his growl mixed together as he was forced to come with her.

"I will most definitely need to come back with you," she said after she caught her breath.

Eight years later.

Hermione held Aurora's hand as they walked down platform nine and ten quarters and Draco pushed Corvi's cart next to the excited boy.

"I can't wait," he said jumping up and down excitedly. Aurora rolled her eyes and tossed back her long, curly blonde hair.

"So what, you have to share a room with four other smelly boys and get a potion blown up in your face, I don't see what your so excited about," Aurora said before her brother stuck his tongue out.

"At least I don't have to go next year and be in the same class as cousin James," he said.

"Would you too quit it?" Draco grumbled and they stopped for the moment.

"Did you make sure that you got everything?" Hermione asked, Corvi nodded rolling his eyes slightly.

"Make sure you get into Slytherin, I have a bet going with your mother," Draco said and Hermione hit his arm.

"Go to whatever house you want to, don't listen to your father on that point," she said glaring slightly at Draco.

"I think I want to be in Gryfinndor like you mom," he said and Hermione smiled at him lovingly and Draco cursed under his breath.

"With all those goody two shoes, I'd rather be in Slytherin," Aurora said. Hermione sighed and Draco preened.

"That's my girl," he said smirking. When they reached the train Corvi hugged his parents quickly and took off after Draco stored his trunk away. Hermione saw him wave goodbye as the train took off and she hugged Draco as it moved away with her eldest baby.

"You'll see him at Christmas," he said.

"I'm still going to worry about him. What if he gets into as much trouble as Harry, Ron, and me did at school," she said.

"I seriously doubt he's going to stumble into plots of immortality, the chamber of secrets, and a dark lord anytime soon," he said and she pinched him.

"I don't know why mommy followed those boys anyway, she doesn't seem like the type to follow troublemakers around," Aurora said holding her mothers hand still.

"She likes bad boys Aurora," Draco joked before Hermione hit him around the head.

"Let's go home and wait for his owl, I want to know if he's made any friends and what house he's in," Hermione said pulling Aurora gently beside her and holding Draco's hand as well.

Eight years later

Draco smiled as his daughter walked forward to get her magical diploma and held Hermione as she cried quietly next to him. he narrowed his eyes however when she slid next to James and discreetly kissed his cheek.

"The hell I'm going to let my daughter go out with Potters brat," he said to Hermione who had noticed as well but rolled her eyes.

"You will not interfere, it'll upset your precious princess," she said smirking when he thought about how furious Aurora would be if he got in the way.

"I can still scare the living shit out of him," he said.

"That'll work," she said sarcastically.

"At least all of them are out the house now, it's just you and me again," he said rubbing his nose against her cheek.

"We're still using protection," she growled at him when his hand started climbing up her leg.

"Of course, wouldn't want to be sitting on this field again in eighteen years for another childs graduation, now would we," he whispered. She glared at him before turning back to the ceremony to see all the students flare off sparks from their wands at the very end. They hugged their daughter and promised to see her at home that weekend before Draco almost threw her over his shoulder like a barbarian and carried her away.

When they reached their home near the Manor to satisfy Lucious and Narcissa's demand of closeness he laid her down on their bed and kissed her gently. She smiled against his lips and wove her fingers into his hair. When he broke off he looked into her eyes and felt his breath stop for a second.

"Do you know how utterly beautiful you are to me?" he asked moving some hair out of her face.

"Um, I think I have a good year after nearly twenty years," she teased.

"I love you," he said rubbing his nose along her jaw.

"I love you too Draco," she said scratching his scalp lightly.

"Then you won't like what I have to tell you," he said looking at her guiltily.

"What did you do?" she asked taking her hands away and crossing them over her chest.

"I got you pregnant again," he said expecting her to kill him. however when she suddenly tackled him and started kissing him like it was no tomorrow he smiled.

"I have no problem with that, but how did you find out before me?" she asked.

"I got used to your scent and how it changes with pregnancy. I noticed about a week ago," he said looking up at her happy face. "So I'm not going to get my hand crushed when this one is born?"

"Oh no, I'll still say it's all your fault because it is, but I can't find anything else to complain about this time around," she teased.

"Well then, I see no point in delaying the celebration," he said flipping them over so she was under him.

"This is always the way you celebrate, can't you come up with something more creative?" she joked.

"I could think of a few ways," he said kissing her again.

The end

AN: and I mean it, this is the end of this story. No sequels or anything, but I will be starting another dramoine soon.


End file.
